Dragon Lunar Eterno
by Shadir
Summary: Freeza acecha la tierra y los Guerreros Z recibiran una ayuda inesperada de unas muchachas del antiguo Reino de la Luna... ¡¡¡Termineeee!!!
1. Default Chapter

                           **_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_**

**_I.- El Comienzo._**

     _Se imaginan a los Guerreros Z y a las Sailor Scouts juntos en una aventura en un mundo atacado por el mas odiado y temido de los enemigos del mundo de Dragon Ball.... Freeza.... pues veamos que es lo que sucede cuando ambas partes deben unir fuerzas para enfrentar a tan temible enemigo aquí en el querido Chikyuu._

_     El periodo es cuando los Guerreros Z están en el planeta Namek enfrentando a Freeza y compañía y en Chykyuu las Sailor ya han derrotado a Sailor Galaxia; bien chicos comencemos...._

_Nota: los saiyas tienen sus colas, me gustan mas así y obviamente yo no soy dueña de ninguna serie, sólo de la historia. Bueno eso es todo y continuemos...._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freeza tenía a Vegeta totalmente derrotado, mirando como su última esperanza se diluía al ver como Kakarotto apenas podía seguirle el paso en la batalla que estaban sosteniendo.

"Ríndete saiyan, no tienes oportunidad contra el Gran Freeza".

"Nunca no me rendiré ante un desalmado como tú" - grito Gokuh.

Sus amigos sólo podían mirar lo que acontecía y Vegeta se sentía inútil al ver lo que pasaba y no poder hacer absolutamente nada. Bulma observaba todo con sus manos empuñadas orando a Kami-sama para que Gokuh pudiera ganar o todo estaría perdido.

Y en otro sector Zarbon y Ginew (que logro recuperar su cuerpo a través del aparato que había confeccionado Bulma para hablar con él, creyendo que era una rana) observaban totalmente seguros de la victoria de su señor junto con un grupo de soldados que apoyaban a su amo en forma constante.

Durante la batalla Gokuh trato de ganar tiempo para realizar la Genkidama, pero lamentablemente Freeza no le permitía un sólo momento de respiro.

"Gokuh esta tratando de hacer la Genkidama -dijo Krilyn-, pero necesita tiempo".

"Por como va la situación no creo que usando esa técnica haga alguna diferencia" -respondió Piccoro

"¿Qué dices Piccoro?, ¿ninguna diferencia? -pregunto Bulma- no puede ser, debe poder ganarle, tiene que hacerlo o si no todo... todo... -Bulma no pudo continuar debido a que trataba de controlar su tristeza.

Vegeta odiaba admitirlo pero el namek-jin tenía razón, Kakarotto no podría vencerle aún con esa técnica con la cual casi lo mata, y ahora todo dependería del 'ánimo' de Freeza para con ellos cuando todo acabara, sintiendo que con esto todo había terminado y que el fracaso era total y absoluto.

En un momento Freeza dio un fuerte golpe a Gokuh que lo hizo enterrarse en el suelo y se preparaba para darle el golpe final cuando Krilyn no pudo ver que fueran a matar a su amigo y se lanzo en un ataque kamikaze contra Freeza. Este no lo vio venir, pero advertido por Ginew le enfrento deteniéndolo con sus poderes psíquicos.

"¡NO!, ¡déjalo!, ¡la pelea es conmigo!" -grito Gokuh.

Pero a Freeza le causo gracia que un saiya suplicara por alguien, aunque pensándolo este era distinto a los que había conocido y sintió curiosidad por el planeta en el que se había criado y que podía producir guerreros con el suficiente valor para vencer el miedo a la muerte y enfrentarle. "Si voy a ese planeta con un grupo selecto quizás pudiera pulir a algunos de mis soldados y tener mejores elementos para mi ejército". "Bueno total no tengo nada que perder y si no resulta, dependiendo de mi humor veré si destruyo el planeta o lo vendo, y espero encontrar mujeres tan hermosas como la que esta con ellos podría dotar de un buen número de especimenes interesantes para mi diversión a mi harem" -pensando esto, dio la orden a Zarbon y a Ginew para que los capturaran y los llevaran a las celdas de la nave.

Obviamente que Bulma no permitió que la tocaran de buenas a primeras y Vegeta no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de respeto por esa mujer. 

Después de realizada la labor Zarbon se dirigió al puesto de mando con Freeza.

"Freeza-sama"

"Si Zarbon"

"Todo esta listo, usted sólo indique el rumbo"

"Bien primero dirijámonos a nuestra base principal, debemos preparar un grupo de asalto para una invasión y por favor mantén a nuestros 'invitados' lo mas cómodos posibles mi fiel Zarbon" -con una siniestra sonrisa en su cara.

Zarbon cumplió sus ordenes sin objeción, preguntándose porque hacía todo esto, pero sin atrever a expresarlo. Observo a los heridos en los tanques de regeneración, pero sólo debían estar ahí para curar las heridas mas graves y luego serían remitidos a sus celdas, además de colocarles unos collares que disminuirían su nivel de pelea para ser mas manejables.

Pensó en cambio en la hembra humana, que le había encontrado atractivo hasta antes de transformarse para enfrentar a Vegeta, era todo un problema, pues tenía una lengua venenosa como nunca pensó que existiera, tenía un fuego que incluso Ginew tenía recelos de estar cerca de ella; la habían llevado al sector en donde por lo general eran puestas las hembras del harem de Freeza, pero al darse cuenta de donde estaba, comenzó con gritos de que ella no era una prostituta sino que una científica y que debía ser tratada como tal, no fue fácil hacer que se tranquilizara, pero por lo menos se pudo probar lo que dijo y con ello Freeza había dado la orden de remitirla con los científicos y la había amenazado que si intentaba cualquier cosa, sus amigos pagarían el precio de sus estupideces, con ello la mujer se había quedado callada, pero podía ver en sus ojos que no se había rendido y que era mejor no darle la espalda; pensando esto Zarbon no pudo dejar de sonreír, pues eso significaba que el planeta de origen de ella era un lugar de mujeres de muy fuerte carácter y que harían los largos viajes del espacio o muy divertidos o muy tortuosos.

Entretanto en Chikyuu...

Dos personas apoyadas en un auto amarillo observaban como las olas rompían cerca de un faro.

"El mar esta inquieto, parece que se acerca una tormenta"

"Creo que tienes razón, el viento también esta inquieto" 

"Por lo visto no tendremos paz, ¿verdad?".

"Por lo visto, no, y esa chiquilla merecía tenerla, pero de nuevo habrá otra batalla y esta vez será peor que las anteriores".

"Debemos avisarles para que estén listas, pues el tiempo es escaso, antes de que llegue la tormenta". 

Diciendo esto subieron al auto y partieron el centro de Tokyo, específicamente al un Templo Budista en donde encontrarían a las que debían advertir.

En el Templo Budista cinco muchachas de 17 años (ha pasado un año desde Sailor Galaxia) estaban reunidas, conversando de sus preparativos para las vacaciones de verano.

"Este verano conseguiré un novio muy guapo" -decía una de ellas de cabellos rubios.

"Yo también y será mucho mejor que el amor de mi juventud" -comentaba otra de cabellos castaños.

"El mío será el mas guapo e inteligente de todos" -comentaba un de pelo negro.

"Pero Rei, tú tienes a Nicolás" -dijo la chica rubia.

"Es cierto porque quieres a otro" -dijo de la de pelo castaño.

" Mina. Lita, no es cierto" 

Y así comenzó una fuerte discusión entre las tres.

Otra chica de cabello azul oscuro que leía un libro de cálculos dijo:

"No creen que deberían estudiar para los exámenes finales, en vez de pensar en esas cosas". 

Las otras la quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa y dijeron al unísono:

"Amy eres una aguafiestas".

Amy sólo dio un pequeño suspiro y siguió estudiando, pero en un momento desvió su mirada a una de ellas que estaba afirmada de en la pared del cuarto leyendo una carta, ella tenía sus cabellos rubios, pero más pálidos que la otra chica, además de que con ellos tenia formado dos bollos en su cabeza y cada cierto tiempo suspiraba y en un instante su rostro se ilumino y comenzó a reír con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"Si de ¿qué te ries?".

"El vuelve"

"¿Quién vuelve?".

"Darien".

"¡DARIEN!" -gritaron al unísono y después de eso comenzó a ser bombardeada por miles de preguntas, cuando un chico de cabellos castaños y suavemente ondulados las interrumpió avisándoles que las buscaban.

Las chicas se sorprendieron, pero Rei temía que esto llegara a pasar.

"Diles que pasen Nicolás y gracias por avisarnos".

"Bien y de nada Rei" -sonrió el muchacho.

Entraron una mujer de cabellos de aguamarina y otra de cabellos rubios y cortos, otra de pelo verde oscuro y una jovencita un poco menor que las que estaban ahí de cabellos negros.

Al entrar miraron a Rei y esta bajo la mirada, ella sabía a que iban.

"Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, ¿qué pasa? -pregunto la de cabello rubio pálido.

Estas miraron y dieron un pequeño suspiro y se sentaron. 

"Tu lo sabes Rei, ¿cuándo pensabas decírselos?" 

"Acaso lo harías cuando fuera demasiado tarde"

Rei no las miro y se mantuvo en silencio.

Todas la miraron y finalmente habló. 

"He tenido visiones de destrucción y no quería decirles, hemos tenido paz y no quería preocuparlas, yo sólo... yo..."

"Rei, no te preocupes, todo estará bien" 

"No, no lo estará, esta vez el enemigo no son demonios, no son youmas son seres vivos de otro planeta y son muy fuertes, Serena, son seres desalmados que no tendrán ninguna piedad y tu bondad no servirá esta vez, sobretodo con el hecho de tu imposibilidad de transformarte por que tu broche se rompió en tu batalla con Galaxia hace un año" -dijo Haruka.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? -pregunto Serena

"Poco" -dijo Michiru- "unos meses antes de que la gran tormenta llegue a causar destrucción".

"Nuestra misión, principalmente es protegerte a tí y a Darien porque son los futuros reyes de Tokio" -dijo la mas pequeña.

"Lo sé Hotaru, sólo espero que Darien llegue antes y que pueda hacer algo, no quiero que sólo se arriesguen por mí".

Todas quedaron en silencio, pero ya sabían que nuevamente el destino de Chikyuu pendía de un endeble hilo, mientras el atardecer se asomaba por la ventana de donde ellas se encontraban.


	2. Default Chapter

**_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_**

****

**II.- Los Preparativos**.

"¿Cómo esta Krillyn?" - pregunta Gokuh, mientras éste revisa a Vegeta que esta aturdido.

"Mmmm, un poco afiebrado, pero nada mas"

"Yo no se porque te preocupa ese idiota, sólo ocasiona problemas, además de que no agradecerá tu preocupación"

"Vamos Piccoro, todos estamos en el mismo barco y el también la esta pasando tan mal como nosotros"

Piccoro sólo gruño como respuesta y se sentó en el suelo a meditar, mientras que Gohan observaba la situación sentado en un rincón de la celda en la que estaban, pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando y como su Otoosan había estado recibiendo verdaderas golpizas en su lugar desde que eran prisioneros y que el no pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, esto lo deprimía y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

"Gokuh, es mejor que descanses, tú tampoco estas muy bien" -dijo Krillyn.

"No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, de verás, sólo me duele cuando me río"

"Gracioso"

Gokuh sólo sonrió y llevo su mano detrás de su cabeza, como siempre lo hacia en situaciones como esta.

"Nggh, ¿dónde... estoy?"

Gokuh se acerco a Vegeta llevando un poco de agua. "Toma Vegeta, bebe un poco de agua te hará bien"

Vegeta miro a Gokuh y tuvo muchas ganas de mandarlo de paseo pero tenía sed y no pudo evitar beber del agua ávidamente.

"Tranquilo Vegeta o te puedes ahogar".

Vegeta una vez que sacio su sed lo alejo con su mano sin decir nada y Gokuh no lo contradijo y se alejo dejándolo descansar.

Piccoro abrió sus ojos y le habló a Gokuh "Te dije que no te daría las gracias"

"No me preocupo por ello, como ya te dije estamos en el mismo barco y nos tenemos que ayudar aunque algunos no lo quieran" -mirando de soslayo a Vegeta que se hacía el desentendido.

Piccoro sólo volvió a gruñir y siguió meditando.

En tanto Vegeta escuchaba lo que hablaban, pues sólo tenía los ojos cerrados pero no dormía; se sentía frustrado, furioso consigo mismo por haber sido débil y no haber podido vencer a Freeza y que ahora dependía de su voluntad para vivir o morir.

"¿Qué crees qué harán con nosotros? nos han tenido encerrados en esta celda, a excepción de cuando nos sacan para divertirse usándonos prácticamente de sacos de arena"

"No lo se Krillyn, pero a mí tampoco me agrada esto. Además me pregunto cómo estará Bulma, espero que no le hayan echo nada"

Krillyn se quedo pensando y sin que nadie se diera cuenta otro miembro también deseaba que esa mujer estuviera bien.

En tanto Bulma desde que habían llegado a la base principal de Freeza había sido localizada con los científicos, obviamente a ellos no les hizo mucha gracia que alguien de un planeta primitivo fuera a trabajar con ellos, pero Bulma se encargo de demostrarle que en Chikyuu también había tecnología que podía ser utilizada, como lo eran las cápsulas y con eso obviamente se quedaron mas que callados y la dejaron trabajar tranquila.

En ese lugar se hizo de una asistente, era una muchacha que había sido capturada en un planeta por su belleza, pero resulto tener habilidades con la mecánica, así que la pusieron al servicio de los científicos; ella sólo tenía un dilema no podía recordar su pasado ya que al ser capturada había golpeado su cabeza y perdió todo recuerdo, con lo que llamaban Amnes en honor a su amnesia; era una mujer un poco mas alta que Bulma y de piel blanca, ojos claros y pelo largo blanco con un mechón de aguamarina.

"¡Metete maldito chips!"

Amnes veía como Bulma peleaba literalmente con un circuito para una encapsuladora y se sorprendía como se tomaba tan en serio su trabajo a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba.

"¡Bien!, ya lo hice. Amnes pásame ese aparato de ahí por favor"

Amnes llevó lo que Bulma pedía- "Bulma-san, usted siempre trabaja de esta manera tan apasionada"

Bulma sólo la miro y sonrió. "Si Amnes y sólo llámame Bulma. Siempre he sido así y de esta manera evito pensar en cosas tristes, como lo que paso ahora"

Amnes la miro y comprendió lo que decía, se preocupaba por sus amigos y cada cierto tiempo trataba de averiguar de ellos y las noticias no siempre eran agradables.

Zarbon entro en el recinto y observo a las mujeres que conversaban mientras trabajaban, la noticia que traía no sería del agrado de la humana y podría traer mas de un problema.

"Mujer"

Obviamente las dos se dieron vuelta ante el apelativo, pero Amnes se inclino ante Zarbon mientras que Bulma lo miro y apenas movió la cabeza como saludo.

Zarbon sonrió interiormente ante su actitud pero dio paso a su trabajo. "Humana debo avisarte que dentro de una semana partiremos a Chikyuu con Freeza-sama y un grupo selecto de su ejército, irán tus amigos y tú para ver como es conquistado y anexado al territorio de Freeza-sama y así aprendan a respetar su poder de una vez por todas". Luego se retiro sin decir nada mas.

Bulma se quedo como una estatua y apretó con fuerza la orilla del mesón en donde estaba trabajando y las lágrimas vinieron a su rostro, aunque habían logrado revivir a los otros guerreros no serían rivales para el ejército de Freeza o para él mismo, Chikyuu estaba condenado.

Amnes sintió algo extraño al ser nombrado el planeta de Bulma, como si lo conociera, quiso saber mas pero Bulma no podría decir nada por el momento y tendría que esperar, ojala la llevaran, tenía la sensación que podría encontrar respuestas a su pasado y que ese planeta no estaba tan desprotegido como aparentaba.

En tanto en Chikyuu las Sailor se preparaban cada día para el momento, sabían que el mal llegaría con una fuerza impresionante y tenían que estar preparadas para enfrentarles.

En un sector Darien y Serena las observaban. Darien podría pelear pero al ser el portador de la semilla de Chikyuu debía guardar sus energías para mantener al planeta lo mas fuerte posible, así que sólo utilizaría su habilidad de curar para ayudar si fuera necesario. En cambio Serena no sabía que hacer, no podía transformarse y había intentado llamar su poder pero no pudo hacerlo por lo que sólo podía limitarse a ver como sucedería todo a su alrededor sin poder hacer nada y eso la angustiaba muchísimo.

Después de un momento ella fue a orar al Templo, Darien la siguió con la mirada, sabía como se sentía, su unión cada día era mas fuerte, así que la dejo ir sola porque era lo que quería. Cuando llego se encontró a una mujer de pelo negro relativamente joven que oraba con mucha concentración, la miro durante unos momento y vio algunas lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro y se acerco a ella.

"Tome" -ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

La mujer le miró y acepto el pañuelo. "Gracias"

"¿Por quién esta orando?, si se puede saber obviamente -sonrojándose por su pregunta.

"Por mi esposo y mi hijo, están en peligro y oro para que puedan volver a mí sanos y salvos".

"En peligro ¿cómo es eso?.

Pero en ese momento un ataque de Sailor Uranos hizo que Sailor Jupiter volara en dirección a las dos mujeres que casi son atropelladas por ella.

"Lo siento" -dijo cuando se paro.

La mujer de pelo negro se sorprendió al verla y mas cuando vio el resto del equipo.

"Ups" -fue lo único que atinaron a decir.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?".

Serena sonrió y las demás hacían muecas por lo que iba a pasar.

"Son Sailor Scouts y están entrenando para enfrentar los peligros que vengan a Chikyuu".

Todas suspiraron y las Sailor Externas sólo querían desaparecer.

La mujer las miró y dijo: "¿Ustedes entrenan para enfrentar a Freeza?".

Las Sailor quedaron heladas, ¿cómo podía saber para qué entrenaban?.

"¿Cómo sabe usted esto?" -pregunto Uranus.

"Verán, mi nombre es Son Chichi soy esposa de Son Gokuh y madre de Son Gohan, ellos están capturados por Freeza y vienen a Chikyuu".

Todas las Sailor tenían millares de preguntas después de lo que había dicho Chichi, pero antes de hacerlas ella les contó lo que sabía, prácticamente desde la llegada de Raditz hasta que partieron al planeta Namek.

"Pero ¿cómo sabe que su esposo, hijo y amigos fueron capturados?".

Chichi contó como había llegado a la Torre Karin y había subido al Templo de Kami-sama a exigir respuestas de su familia y el le había relatado lo que había pasado. Obviamente no le creían mucho pero la Sailor del Tiempo se encargo de corroborar lo que había dicho.

"Por favor preemítanme entrenar con ustedes, puedo ser de ayuda"

Las Sailor no estaban seguras de ello, pero Sailor Uranos habló: "Señora no se ofenda, pero será una guerra y no creo que podamos enseñarle a pelear en poco tiempo".

Chichi miró a Uranos y luego camino hasta un dragón de piedra del templo y lo levanto sin ninguna dificultad. "Ahora me creen que puedo serles de ayuda".

Las Sailor se sorprendieron ante su fuerza y Serena dijo: "Creo eso soluciona el problema de decidir dejar que entrene con nosotras, creo que será un gran aporte". Las demás sólo pudieron asentir después de esa demostración de fuerza.

Chichi desde ese día comenzó a entrenar con ellas, esperando el momento que sería la batalla porque sabía, al igual que las Sailor, que todo Chikyuu dependería de obtener la total y absoluta victoria en la batalla que se aproximaba.


	3. Default Chapter

**_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_**

**_III.- MALAS NOTICIAS._**

La nave de Freeza surcaba el espacio en dirección a Chikyuu y su señor, desde la cabina principal, observaba divertido, como las estrellas pasaban y saboreaba la nueva adquisición para su imperio. "Pronto, ese planetucho será mío y el último reducto saiya no existirá y esa maldita raza de una buena vez desaparecerá del universo". Pensaba, mientras bebía tranquilamente el vino de la copa que tenía en su mano.

"¿Qué dices Bulma?, n-no... puede ser -decía Krillyn al enterarse de lo que haría Freeza.

"Es verdad y por eso nos incluyo en este viaje, para ver su triunfo y así humillarnos por atrevernos a enfrentarlo".

Gokuh tenía las manos empuñadas al punto de hacer sangrar sus palmas y no podía de dejar de pensar en Chichi, había podido proteger a Gohan de que lo utilizaran para divertirse durante los 'entrenamientos' que se daban los soldados de Freeza con ellos, pero ahora como podría protegerla, con ese maldito collar que disminuía su ki, no podría hacer absolutamente nada para salvarla a ella y a su hogar.

Gohan no era la excepción en esos mismos pensamientos y se sentía totalmente indefenso y sin la posibilidad de ayudar en nada, por lo que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas.

Piccoro lo vio y se acerco a él- "Gohan, tranquilo veremos que podemos hacer pero no debes rendirte entendido".

Gohan miro a su mentor con lágrimas en sus ojos- "pero... Piccoro-san que vamos a hacer"

"Pelear" -fue la respuesta de Gokuh, que hizo que todos lo quedaran mirando.

"Si y cómo Kakarotto, piensas que con este ki podemos hacerles algo o estas pensando que quizás los matemos haciéndoles cosquillas." 

"Si tu te has rendido Vegeta, es asunto tuyo, pero este mi hogar, la mujer que amo y mis amigos viven ahí y no me voy a rendir y si tengo que pelear con ellos sin ningún tipo de poder, sólo usando mis manos, lo haré y nadie me va a detener".

Vegeta sintió que le hervía la sangre con lo que decía Kakarotto, lo estaba tratando sutilmente de cobarde (según él) y estaba mostrando mas valor que el Ouji de los Saiyas. "Me estas tratando de cobarde"

"No, sólo de que te rendiste, pero como este no es tu hogar que te interesa, verdad"

"¡Yo no me he rendido, pero un descerebrado como tú no puede ver que lo único que conseguirá es que te maten y nada podrás hacer frente a Freeza y sus soldados!".

"¡No me importa, yo voy a pelear por mi hogar y no me voy a rendir!"

El ambiente empezó a caldearse por lo que Krillyn trato de calmar las cosas- "Oigan, pero los muchachos están vivos, quizás puedan hacer algo, mientras que nosotros vemos que hacer".

Vegeta comenzó a reírse de lo que había dicho Krillyn- "Y tú crees que ellos podrán hacer algo, eres un verdadero idiota si piensas que ellos podrían..."

"¡Pero ellos no se rendirán y esperaran la muerte tan tranquilos como tu Vegeta!" -grito Bulma.

Vegeta se dio vuelta hacía a ella con cara de asesino, pero Bulma se dirigió hacia él sin ningún temor en sus ojos y así se quedaron mirando fieramente, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera un momento en esa posición, gruñéndose mutuamente.

A los demás le causo extrañeza que ellos estuvieran haciendo eso, sobretodo, que Vegeta no intentara hacerle algo a Bulma, era muy extraño.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que los otros les observaban bastante intrigados y terminaron dándose la espalda y alejándose cada uno a un lugar distinto del cuarto en el que estaban.

Amnes que estaba ahí con ellos, observaba la situación con cierta curiosidad pero sin inmiscuirse; aún así ella seguía sintiendo que Chikyuu no estaba tan desprotegido y no era de las personas que ellos hablaban, ella veía a un ángel cuidándole, pero prefería callar sus visiones pues no estaba segura de como las podían tomar. Al mirar hacía donde estaban los otros, vio como Bulma curaba las manos de Gokuh y en el otro extremo sin querer, pudo ver al orgulloso Vegeta-Ouji observando a Bulma, eso llamo profundamente su atención y sonrió por ello, pues pudo ver con eso, que a Vegeta, le atraía Bulma pero no lo reconocería o todavía no se daba cuenta de ello.

Vegeta miraba como esa mujer curaba a Kakarotto, se había atrevido a gritarle y a encararse delante de él sin el mas mínimo temor, no podía creer tamaño atrevimiento, pero no podía negar el valor de ella y lo hizo sonreír, fue cuando se dio cuenta que Amnes lo miraba y dirigió su vista hacía otro lado gruñéndose a si mismo por la estupidez que había hecho.

Amnes sólo se limito a sonreír de la actitud del hombre y se dirigió a ayudar a Bulma guardándose para si el pequeño descubrimiento que había hecho del Ouji.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En tanto en Chikyuu las Sailor estaban reunidas en el templo frente a la llama sagrada, esperando una respuesta de Rei a las oraciones, que a ésta dirigía a la Flama Sagrada.

Chichi se había comunicado con Yamcha, Ten Shin Han y Chaoz, y los trajo para presentarles a las Sailor y desarrollar algún plan para defender el planeta. Obviamente Yamcha se sentía bastante bien con tanta muchacha hermosa, pero como Chichi era amiga de Bulma, tenía mucho cuidado como se comportaba con ellas y lo que era Ten y Chaoz, se sentían cohibidos con ellas.

Rei estaba en un profundo trance, mientras repetía una letanía que le permitía concentrarse en su poder de visión. La llama fluctuaba prácticamente al ritmo de la letanía y mientras mas rápido iba, mas rápido fluctuaba la llama; en un momento la letanía se detuvo y la flama aumento su tamaño y engrosándose, fue cuando Rei abrió sus ojos y se dirigió a los que estaban ahí.

"Llegaran en dos semanas."

"¿Dos semanas?."

"Si, dos semanas Serena, sólo tenemos ese tiempo para prepararnos y defender lo mejor que podamos a Chykyuu."

"No Rei, no defender lo mejor posible, sino que salvar a nuestro mundo, como lo hemos hecho antes y no nos vamos a rendir, entendido."

"Si Serena" -respondieron todas.

Chichi y los guerrero Z también asintieron y esperaban ser una fuerza de defensa lo suficientemente poderosa para detener la invasión que se venía; mientras que Chichi, en su corazón, tenía la esperanza de ver a su Gokuh y Gohan con vida y poder ser de ayuda en esta lucha.


	4. Default Chapter

**_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_**

**_IV.- LA LLEGADA._**

Se que deben preguntarse porque he puesto poco a las Sailor y mucho a los otros Guerreros Z.

Primero me gustan las Sailor, pero describir un entrenamiento de ellas no me parecía muy interesante.

Segundo describir mas lo que les pasaba a los otros como prisioneros me fue mas lógico, pues es melodramático para la historia. Si, si, no es mucho lo que he puesto, pero háganse una idea de lo que el "magnánimo y piadoso" de Freeza ordenaría hacerles (obviamente espero que entiendan mi sarcasmo).

Tercero la historia es mía y si no les gusta como voy me pueden regañar por correo.

Ahora después de la breve pausa comercial (jeje) seguimos con la historia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Freza-sama, Chikyuu esta a la vista"

"Ponganlo en pantalla soldado"

(Nota: si, suena como una serial espacial, pero no me dirán que no calza.)

En la pantalla se podía ver al planeta azul al que se dirigían, haciendo que Freeza sonriera ante la inminente conquista para su imperio y la total derrota y humillación de los saiyas.

"Hermoso planeta, obtendremos buen precio por él. No lo crees así Zarbon"

"Si Freeza-sama, es hermoso y de seguro será una buena adquisición para su imperio." -Pero él pensaba que Freeza se adelantaba a los hechos, quizás no hubieran guerreros que pudieran hacerles frente, pero no dejaba de sentir que algo no estaba bien y que podían terminar mal.

"Zarbon, lleva a los prisioneros a un lugar en el que puedan apreciar en primera fila la aniquilación de la raza predominante de este planetucho"

"Como usted ordene Freeza-sama." Partiendo a realizar la orden que Freeza le había dado, junto a un pequeño grupo de soldados.

Cuando llego a la celda en donde estaban los prisioneros, dio la orden de trasladarlos a los hombre que le acompañaban. Los llevaron a una sala con un amplio ventanal del cual podían ver el espacio y a Chikyuu acercándose.

"¿Por qué nos traen aquí?."

"Es obvio Kakarotto, es para que veamos el exterminio en primera fila; no es así Zarbon."

Este sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Gokuh sentía que le hervía la sangre y que decir de los demás, pero él no pudo soportarlo y se abalanzó a Zarbon, no llegando a él por que Krillyn lo detuvo.

"¡Estas loco Gokuh!, ¡qué piensas qué haces!."

"Gokuh, el enano tiene razón, nada ganas con hacer que te maten antes que puedas hacer algo" -hablo Piccoro.

"Nada pueden hacer con respecto a lo que va a pasarle a este planeta" –dijo duramente Zarbon.

"¡Suéltame Krillyn!, ¡no me importa, debo hacer algo!."

"Otoosan, por favor Krillyn-Ojisan tiene razón."

Vegeta observaba los esfuerzos de Kakarotto por defender su hogar y no podía dejar de pensar que quizás él hubiese actuado igual si fuera éste el suyo, pero no lo era y nunca lo sería, así que no le quedaba mas que mirar el 'espectáculo' que Freeza les iba a dar.

(Nota: eso es lo que cree él, ¿verdad?).

Amnes viendo todo esto, se acerco a Gokuh y se gano delante de él.

¡Quítate!, ¡tú no me vas a....

Pero una fuerte bofetada hizo que Gokuh se callara, y Bulma reacciono con mucha rabia hacía ella.

"¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?, ¿porqué hiciste eso?."

"Para que se calmara" -fue su fría respuesta.

Los soldados se reían de buena gana de la situación y pensaban que deberían dejarlos para que le entretuvieran con estas peleas cuando todo acabara. Pero Zarbon vio los ojos de Amnes, tenían una mirada fría y dura, como la de un guerrero curtido en batallas y dispuesto a una nueva lucha.

"Para que se calmara, ¡¿cómo qué para qué se calmara?!."

"Lo hizo no" -y Amnes miro a Bulma, clavándole una mirada muy dura; Bulma retrocedió ante esa mirada y dirigió su vista hacia Gokuh, que si se había tranquilizado y miraba confundido y avergonzado a todos, con su mano puesta en la mejilla que Amnes había golpeado.

Zarbon, Vegeta y Piccoro se sorprendieron del cambio, pero sólo los últimos notaron algo en el ki de ella que les llamo su atención; pero en cuanto Zarbon se acerco ese 'algo' desapareció.

"Vaya coraje mujer." "Acaso crees que algo podrán hacer cuando lleguemos a ese planeta"

Amnes miro a Zarbon y su mirada cambio a la misma sumisa mirada de siempre.

"Yo.. yo... no estoy segura."

"Zarbon-san que puede saber esta insignificante esclava."

Zarbon le dirigió una 'agradable' mirada al soldado que lo hizo retroceder; Vegeta sonrió pues sabía lo que a continuación pasaría.

"Se-señor... yo... este... no quería... sólo... yo."

Pero Zarbon corto su explicación desintegrándolo- "Algún otro quiere opinar."

Ninguno de los soldados abrió su boca de nuevo.

Bulma ahogo un grito y se afirmo de Gohan para no caerse por la impresión de ver un asesinato a sangre fría.

"Bien mujer porque no nos iluminas con tus visiones." -le dijo Zarbon con una sonrisa irónica.

Amnes miro a Zarbon, sabía que en su ironía era superficial y que él realmente estaba interesado en lo que pensaba, así que decidió hablar.

"He tenido visiones de ese planeta desde que lo nombraron ante mí; visiones en donde veo a un ángel que cuida de él y que detendrá a todo aquel que lo intente destruir, no me pida que explique el porque, pero le digo Zarbon-san, que Freeza-sama va directo a su destrucción"

Los soldados sonrieron, pero Zarbon presentía que ella decía la verdad, pues ya antes había dado muestras de un poder de visión; cosas menores, pero esto podía ser un aviso; lo complicado era que Freeza no lo creería y lo mas probable es que terminara desintegrado como el soldado que elimino, así que prefirió guardar su opinión, si Freeza era destruido él sería libre y si no bueno por lo menos conservaría la cabeza un tiempo más sobre sus hombros.

"Mujer tu 'visión' es mejor que la guardes para divertir a los demás esclavos, que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que escuchar falsas esperanzas."

"Si Zarbon-san."

Después de eso se retiro con sus hombres, dejándolos en esa habitación solos.

"Amnes-san, porqué dice qué un ángel cuida a Chikyuu" –pregunto inocentemente Gohan.

Ella lo miro y también a los demás y todos tenían esa pregunta escrita en la cara, aún el Ouji, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

"Sólo son visiones y no se el porqué de ellas Gohan-chan, pero espero que sean reales."

"Yo también y gracias por 'calmarme', esa bofetada si que surtió efecto" –le dijo Gokuh con su sonrisa de niño bueno de siempre.

Amnes acepto el agradecimiento con una suave sonrisa y se dirigió al ventanal, podía ver el planeta y pronto sabría si sus visiones eran reales o no.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Se acercan"

Chichi observaba a Luna, la gata negra de Serena, aún le costaba acostumbrarse que ella y otro gato blanco, de Mina, llamado Artemis, hablaran.

"Cuanto falta" -pregunto Rei.

"Según mis cálculos, estarán en Chikyuu, en dos horas."

"Dos horas, entonces es mejor tomar nuestras posiciones para la batalla" -dijo Ten.

"Por la trayectoria que llevan llegaran a la Capital Oeste y aterrizaran en la plaza central" -agrego Ami.

"Entonces a la Capital Oeste." -ordeno Serena.

"Serena"

"Si Hotaru"

"Sabes que debes mantenerte alejada de la batalla y también que si es necesario utilizare mi máximo poder para detener a ese Freeza."

"Lo se Hotaru, pero esperemos que no lleguemos a ello. Bien que esperamos debemos partir ahora."

Dicho esto se dirigieron la Capital Oeste con la esperanza de ganar y hacer que este invasor se fuera por donde vino.

Al cabo de las dos horas la nave apareció en el cielo y la gente comenzó a verla y desde ella se pudo escuchar:

"ESCUCHEN HABITANTES DE CHIKYUU, USTEDES SERAN ANIQUILADOS PARA VENDER ESTE PLANETA Y SER ANEXADO AL IMPERIO DEL GRAN FREEZA-SAMA."

Obviamente que con eso la gente comenzó a correr en distintas direcciones para salvar sus vidas.

Mientras esto era observado por Freeza, que se sentía tan feliz al ver el pánico que estaba causando. En otro cuarto la situación era bastante amarga; pues los guerreros no tan sólo veían por el ventanal como la gente huía despavorida, sino que a través de una pantalla podían ver más de cerca la situación pues estaban en contacto con los scouter de los soldados que estaban bajando preparándose para atacar.

"No Kami-sama, por favor que pase algo" -rogaba Krillyn.

"¡ALTO AHI!."

Todos quedaron helados, Freeza en el puente de mando, los prisioneros en la sala y los soldados que estaban flotando listos para atacar.

"¡Quién se atreve a retar a las fuerzas de Freeza-sama!."

"¡NOSOTROS!."

Fue cuando los vieron; en la nave en un sector había molestia y en el otro esperanza; mientras los soldados que flotaban no entendían. Ante ellos habían cuatro hombres; uno de ellos tenía tres ojos, el otro parecía un niño, otro tenía una vestimenta parecida a la de dos prisioneros y el último vestía un traje negro elegante con un sombrero de copa y un bastón; y además estaban con ellos nueve mujeres; ocho de ellas con un fuku (el traje de marinero de las sailor) y cada uno tenía un color distinto y la última con un traje que parecía una túnica amarrada a la cintura y pantalones, llevando en su espalda una vara de color rojo.

"¡NO TENDRAN A CHIKYUU TAN FACILMENTE!"

"¡CREYERON QUE NADIE LOS ENFRENTARIA!"

"¡PUES SE EQUIVOCAN!"

"¡AQUI ESTAMOS NOSOTROS PARA DETERNERLOS!"

"Freeza-sama ¿cuál es su orden? -pregunto un soldado.

Freeza sonrío, esto no iba a ser tan aburrido como pensaba, iba a ser más interesante- "Comiencen soldados" -fue la escueta orden.

Y así comenzó la batalla por Chikyuu.


	5. Default Chapter

**_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_**

Lo siento no pude evitarlo, ya comprenderán cuando lean mas adelante ;P (je)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_V.- LA PRESENTACION._**

Los soldados de Freeza comenzaron el ataque en forma masiva a los defensores de Chykiuu.

"¡Vamos!, ¡son unos débiles que nada podrán hacer contra nosotros!"

Obviamente eso no les hizo mucha gracia a los aludidos y fue Sailor Mercury quien se adelanto y dijo:

"¡Están equivocados si creen que somos tan fáciles de vencer! ¡Burbujas de Mercurio! ¡Por qué primero deben vernos! ¡Estallen!"

Acto seguido las burbujas que había invocado Sailor Mercury, rodearon a los soldados, estallando y creando una densa niebla en donde ellos no podían ver absolutamente nada.

"¡Pero qué demonios! ¡no se ve nada!"

"¡Esa es la idea!" -dijo Yamcha al golpear a uno de los soldados y con eso los demás también comenzaron a atacarles desde la niebla.

Los soldados estaban acostumbrados a usar sus scouter para seguir a sus oponentes, además de su vista, pero en este caso eso les era inútil, pues los guerreros podían esconder su ki con facilidad y sacarlo sólo cuando estaban cerca para darles un ataque contundente y el poder de las Sailor es de origen mágico por lo que su ki sólo lo podía detectar cualquier scouter, cuando éstas lo invocaban.

Freeza observaba, incrédulo, lo que le pasaba a sus soldados o mas bien lo que no podía ver, pues con la niebla no veía absolutamente nada, sólo de vez en cuando, luces dentro de la profundidad de la niebla.

"¡Ginew!"

"Si Freeza-sama"

"Sal con tu grupo y encárgate de esos maldito. ¡AHORA!"

Ginew se movió mas rápido de lo que podría creer que podía hacerlo, pues Freeza estaba mas que furioso y no pensaba permitir que cayera sobre él su furia.

Zarbon observaba y pensaba si Amnes tendría razón, pero cual de esos guerreros era el ángel del que ella hablaba.

Mientras, los que eran prisioneros se sorprendieron de la forma de ataque y defensa que habían creado los que estaban ahí afuera.

"Nunca creí que Chichi volviera a entrenar y que pelearía"

"¿Okaasan sabía pelear Otoosan?"

"Claro Gohan sólo que lo había dejado de hacer cuando nos casamos, porque decía que debía cuidar de la casa, pero ya ves ella es bastante buena y ha aumentado mucho su nivel de pelea. ¡Guau! será entretenido tener una cita con ella de nuevo"

Los demás le quedaron mirando pero prefirieron omitir su comentario.

"Kakarotto"

"Si Vegeta"

"¿Quienes son esas mujeres?

"No lo se, ¿alguno de ustedes saben?"

Los demás movieron sus cabezas en forma negativa, pero fue en ese momento que Amnes habló.

"Son las Sailor Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia"

"¡¿Queeeeé?!" -preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Amnes ¿cómo sabes quienes son?"

"No lo se Bulma-san, pero son ellas"

"El ángel del que habla Amnes-san ¿es una de ellas?"

"Si Gohan-chan, pero no esta entre ellas, lo mas probable es que aparezca mas tarde"

"Mas tarde, pera enfrentar a Freeza sólo, ¡Ha!, espero que estos se lo cansen bastante para que le pueda vencer" -dijo Vegeta

Los demás lo miraron y al igual que hicieron con Gokuh, con él ahora incluido, y también omitieron su opinión y lo ignoraron.

"Podrías decir quién es quién Amnes-san" -pregunto Krillin.

Ella asintió y cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, en ese momento, el nuevo equipo de Ginew salió a luchar. Uno de ellos creo una fuerte corriente de aire con su ki para dispersar la neblina y así pelear con más libertad.

"Creo que ahora la batalla se pondrá interesante" -dijo Ginew.

"¡Si señor!" -contestaron sus seguidores.

Pero cuando miraron todos los soldados de Freeza estaban en el suelo muy, pero muy lastimados y los guerreros de Chikyuu flotando frente a ellos con una sonrisa.

"Ahora la verdadera batalla comienza" -dijo Uranus.

Los demás asintieron y se prepararon para lo que vendría.

Un poco más alejado de todo, Serena observaba con sus manos apretadas y con el deseo de que todo fuera bien, pero en su corazón temía que algo malo iba a pasar.

"Vaya Freeza debe estar muy apurado si manda a Ginew a atacar a ese grupo" -dijo Vegeta.

"Esto me da mala espina no me gusta la idea de que alguno salga herido, sobre todo Chichi."

"Otoosan no me asustes" -dijo un acongojado Gohan.

Krillin miro y se dirigió a Amnes- "Amnes nos ibas a hablar de ellas, puedes hacerlo ahora."

"Si Krillin-san" -y así Amnes comenzó a hablar de un reino que existió antes del actual universo, El Milenio de Plata de donde esas muchachas venían, ellas tienen como misión, proteger a la heredera de ese reino y a su futuro esposo de cualquier mal que los acechara y evitar que les hicieran daño. Les narro de como ese reino fue destruido y que ellas reencarnaron en las jóvenes que veían afuera.

"¿Y qué clases de poderes son los de ellas? -pregunto Piccoro.

"Los suyos son de origen mágico, no una proyección del ki como el de ustedes, y esta ligado a los elementos y energías místicas que existen en el universo, comencemos con Sailor Mercury -apuntándola- que fue la primera en moverse..."

Pero en ese momento el nuevo equipo Ginew hizo su presentación ante todos los presentes, que obviamente causaron mas de un sudor en las cabezas de los que miraban.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: no me pidan que describa la presentación, que me da urticaria de solo pensarlo.

Nota 2: no cree razas nuevas para el equipo de Ginew, así que use las mismas razas y con un nivel de pelea un poco mas elevado que los anteriores miembros del susodicho escuadrón.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Yo soy Toda!"

"¡Yo soy Roruge!"

"¡Yo soy Torotoi!"

"¡Yo soy Ginate!"

"¡Y yo soy su líder el poderoso Ginew!"

"¡Juntos somos el Escuadrón Ginew!"

Cuando los Ginew terminaron obviamente esperaron aplausos, pero sólo caras de ¿qué hacen? fue lo que vieron.

"Y que se van a que dar mudos, no van a decir nada de nuestra presentación."

Yamcha sonrió y miro a Tutsido Mask, se acerco a él y le hablo en susurros, él se sonrió y se adelanto.

Amnes sonrió y sabía lo que iba a pasar- "Creo que ellas mismas se harán su presentación y saldrán de dudas."

Vegeta miro al cielo tratando de obtener una respuesta al por qué le tocaba siempre admirar este tipo de escenas.

Ginew no le gusto mucho que les ignoraran y cuando se disponía a atacar el tipo vestido de negro se adelanto y hablo.

"Señores ya que ustedes se han presentado creo que lo justo es que nosotros hagamos lo mismo, así que con su permiso procederemos a ello. Mi nombre es Tutsido Mask y soy el guardián de Chikyuu y no permitiré que lo dañen" –todo esto dicho con toda la flema inglesa que se puedan imaginar, luego con su bastón apunto a Chichi y la presento, haciendo que se sonrojara- "Ella es Son Chichi la mujer humana mas fuerte del planeta esposa de Son Gokuh y madre de Son Gohan a quienes ustedes tienen prisioneros y que ella luchara por liberar -después apunto a Yamcha y le presento- el es Yamcha un gran guerrero dispuesto a luchar en defensa de nuestro hogar al igual que ellos Ten Shin Han y Chaoz que no descansaran hasta que les hayan expulsado de aquí -dicho esto se alejo.

"¡Hey!, ¡un momento! y ellas -apuntando a las Sailor.

"Ah, ellas se presenta solas" -con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Bulma casi se desmaya con ese acto y los demás sólo suspiraron por esta acción, ya que parecía cuento de nunca acabar.

Freeza no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y lo único que quería, era que toda estas estupideces terminaran pronto.

"¡Bien se van a presentar o no!"

Sailor Mercury se adelanto y fue la primera en dirigirse a ellos.

"¡Mi Planeta Guardián es Mercurio, soy la Sailor de la Sabiduría y el Agua, soy Sailor Mercury!"

Y asi siguieron las demás.

"¡Mi Planeta Guardián es Marte, soy la Sailor de la Pasión y el Fuego, soy Sailor Mars!"

"¡Mi Planeta Guardián es Jupiter, soy la Sailor de la Electricidad y las Tormentas Eléctricas, soy Sailor Jupiter!"

"¡Mi Planeta Guardián es Venus, soy la Sailor del Amor y la Belleza, soy Sailor Venus!"

"¡Mi Planeta Guardián es Uranus, soy la Sailor de los Vientos y los Tornados, soy Sailor Uranus!"

"¡Mi Planeta Guardián es Neptuno, soy la Sailor de las Marejadas y los Remolinos Acuáticos, soy Sailor Neptune!"

"¡Mi Planeta Guardián es Plutón, soy la Sailor del Tiempo y Guardiana de sus Puertas, soy Sailor Plut!"

Esa presentación le llamo la atención a Freeza, porque si ella era realmente era guardiana de las puertas del tiempo y lograba que le obedeciera, sería factible así viajar por el tiempo y hacer lo que quisiera, pensando eso sonrió; pero también observo a la última de las muchachas que se iba a presentar, le produjo un extraño escalofrío en su cuerpo, aunque ella se veía mas joven que las otras y menos peligrosa, aún así escucho su presentación en el silencio absoluto que ella había producido cuando avanzo para hablar.

Y en un susurro la muchacha hablo- "Mi Planeta Guardián es Saturno, soy la Sailor de la Destrucción y la Muerte, soy Sailor Saturn".

Y toda juntas dijeron- "¡Somos las Sailor Scouts que Luchan por el Amor y la Justicia y los Castigaremos en el Nombre de la Luna!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota: si han visto Sailor Moon, imagínense los movimientos de manos, giros y demás cosas que hacen al presentarse"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de eso una suave brisa cruzo entre los guerreros y el silencio era lo único que estaba rodeándoles.

"Amnes -hablo Bulma- ella habla en serio"

"Si Bulma-san, ella es esa Sailor, y es la mas peligrosa de todas, pues es capaz, con su poder, de llevarse con ella al otro mundo una galaxia completa."

Los demás quedaron perplejos, cómo alguien que parecía que se la iba a llevar el viento, podía tener tal poder.

"¿Cre..crees qué lo utilice Amnes" -pregunto Krillin.

"Si es necesario, lo hará sin dudarlo, sólo que lo usa como último recurso, pues cuando lo hace pierde la vida."

Todos otra vez quedaron mudos y observaron el escenario que ante ellos tenían pues no se veía muy bien todo y esperaban que todo resultara bien.

Freeza no podía creer lo que había dicho esa muchacha, pero algo dentro de él le decía que debía creer que ella podía hacerlo.

"Bueno -hablo Yamcha- ya que terminaron las presentaciones y en mi humilde opinión, ellas lo hicieron mucho mejor, podemos dedicarnos a lo nuestro."

Los Ginew se enfurecieron con el comentario y su líder grito- "¡Ya veremos quién realmente es el mejor!"

Dicho eso la batalla comenzó otra vez y esta vez con todo los poderes de ambos bandos.


	6. Default Chapter

**_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_**

**_V.- EL ANGEL_**

La batalla había comenzado y ninguna de las partes pensaba dar tregua al otro. Los ataques tanto físico como de energías proyectadas iban y venían como si fuera un partido de tenis. 

Ginew no podía creer los ataques de las mujeres, exceptuando a la que no vestía con minifalda, sus poderes parecían de hechicería y eran bastante fuerte para unas simples humanas.

"¡SEÑOR!"

"¡Si Toda!"

"¡Mire!"

Ginew observo a donde apuntaba su ayudante y se dio cuenta del porque no parecían herirse; el hombre de negro estaba curándoles, se movía con gran rapidez y agilidad entre los ataques y les curaba, con ello podían seguir luchando sin problemas. Ginew se enfureció y grito a uno de los suyos.

"¡Ginate!"

"¡Si señor!"

"¡Encárgate de ese tipo!"

"¡Si señor!" -con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, se dirigió raudamente a Tutsido Mask.

Este vio que se dirigía hacia él y se limito a esquivarlo lo mas que pudo, pero en un momento de descuido Ginate logro golpearle y enviarle hacia un muro de un edificio cercano, luego comenzó a reunir energía para lanzársela.

"¡Veremos si te puedes curar a tí mismo sanador!"

Sailor Saturn vio lo que iba a suceder, he hizo todo lo que pudo para llegar hasta él, pero Roruge la retraso y tuvo que ver junto con las demás como era atacado.

"¡MUERE!"

Pero cuando iba a lanzar la energía, unos gatos le atacaron e impidieron que apuntara bien, dando a otro lugar, cuando pudo quitarse a los gatos y se preparo para atacar otra vez, una muchacha de cabellos rubios y amarrados en dos bollos estaba ante el hombre con los brazos abiertos protegiéndole.

"¡SERENA QUITATE!" -grito Mars.

"¡NO, NO ME VOY A QUITAR! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO DAÑEN!"

"¡Niña tonta! ¡tienes valor, pero de nada te servirá!"

Serena se mantuvo en su lugar y no se retiro de ahí, su mirada era decidida y no pensaba retroceder un solo centímetro.

"Amnes, ¿quién es ella? ¿lo sabes?" -pregunto Gokuh.

"No, no estoy segura Gokuh-san, pero me parece familiar, no se por qué."

Piccoro la observaba y desde que había aparecido esa muchacha el ki de ella había comenzado a variar de nuevo, como había pasado cuando abofeteo a Gokuh. Pensó que quizás esa persona podría ser la causa, pero desde donde estaba era difícil saberlo; lo que no podía negar era que esa muchacha tenía mucho valor o era muy tonta como para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, aunque su mirada era parecida a la de Gokuh cuando estaba peleando para defenderlos.

Los Ginew atacaron a los demás y su líder ordeno a Ginate eliminar a esos dos.

Ginate sonrió y como los demás estaban ocupados no podrían hacer nada, los gatos estaban aturdidos y no le molestarían otra vez; comenzó a acumular energía y la lanzó, siendo recibida por completo por Serena.

"¡NOOOOOOO!" -grito Tutsido Mask al ver lo que pasaba ante sus ojos cuando recupero la conciencia, su corazón parecía detenerse al ver que en una masa de energía y humo, su amada desaparecía.

"¡NOOOOO!" -gritaron las Sailor al ver a su amiga y protegida recibir esa energía en forma directa; las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar de sus ojos, pero fue Uranus quien reacciono con mas furia.

"¡Malditos! ¡pagaran por lo que han hecho! ¡pagaran por habernos quitado a nuestra Princesa!" -su aura comenzó a brillar fuertemente y salieron disparadas varios trozos de muros que estaban cerca de ella, en el suelo.

"Su princesa, bastante estúpida, según mi humilde opinión" -dijo Roruge imitando a Yamcha.

Eso fue todo lo que ellos necesitaron oír y cuando se iban a mover un rayo apareció y golpeo fuertemente a Ginate, cuando miraron en donde estaba Tutsido Mask, se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje oscuro de capa negra con fondo gris y chaqueta con delicados bordados y una espada larga en su cintura, su mirada era de dolor y furia.

"Príncipe" -fue Plut quien hablo.

"El es mío, nadie lo toca" -fue lo que él dijo.

En la nave Amnes se había afirmado del borde de la ventana con la cabeza inclinada.

"Amnes -le hablo Bulma- ¿qué te pasa?.

Pero su respuesta fue una risa que comenzó a aumentar, hasta que ella levanto la cabeza y su mirada era totalmente distinta. Los guerreros se miraron y se dieron cuenta del cambio de su ki, este iba en aumento y no parecía detenerse. Gokuh hizo que Bulma se alejara de ella.

"Gokuh ¿qué pasa?"

"No lo se Bulma pero es mejor que no te acerques a ella parece que le pasa algo."

Amnes los miro con una sonrisa en su cara y apunto hacia el lugar en donde había desaparecido Serena y hablo- "Han cometido el peor error, ahora ella saldrá y sabrán lo que significa hacer que un ángel se enoje."

"¿De qué hablas mujer?, esa chiquilla fue desintegrada, ¿acaso su espíritu va a ser quién los patee en el trasero?" -le dijo Vegeta.

Amnes le miro y le contesto- "Ouji-sama, ya le dije que los poderes de ellas son de origen mágico sólo vea y asómbrese"

Todos observaron con un ojo puesto hacía el lugar que Amnes había apuntado y otro en Amnes que se estaba comportando algo extraña.

"Freeza-sama, se esta registrando un aumento de energía en dos lugares"

"En dónde soldado"

"Uno es en donde esa mocosa fue desintegrada por Ginate y el otro lugar...."

"En dónde soldado" -pregunto Freeza un poco más molesto.

"Freeza-sama, es... en la nave... en donde se encuentran los prisioneros"

"¡¿Queeeeé?!"

"¡Zarbon!", acompáñame.

"Si Freza-sama"

Se dirigieron hacía el lugar y vieron que todos estaban mirando hacía afuera y se voltearon para verles cuando entraron; ninguno entendía el porque estaban ahí aunque tenían sus sospechas y para su sorpresa su 'sospecha' avanzo a Freeza y le hablo.

"Observa afuera Freeza y verás el surgimiento de tu destrucción."

"Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera" -levantando su mano para golpearle.

Pero para su sorpresa Amnes lo detuvo con facilidad y lo miro fijamente a sus ojos y volvió a repetir lo mismo.

Fue Gohan quien vio algo y grito- "¡Miren!."

Todo el mundo miraba y no podía creer lo que veían, en donde había quedado sólo un agujero, comenzó a brillar una pequeña luz que empezó a crecer, tomando forma de una delicada rosa hecha de cristal.

Las Sailor no podían creer lo que veían y Mercury fue la primera en sollozar de alegría, Chichi se acerco a ella y le pregunto lo que pasaba y Mercury le respondió- "Nuestro ángel no desapareció, sólo estaba dormido y ahora ha despertado".

Chichi no comprendió mucho lo que Mercury le dijo pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más pues en un momento esa rosa comenzó a brillar con una gran intensidad que encegueció a todos, después de unos minutos la intensidad del brillo disminuyo y se podía observar la silueta de una mujer que estaba cubierta por un vestido largo cuya falda ondeaba suavemente y se podía ver además algo que dejo mudo a casi todos, eran dos inmensas alas de cisne en la espalda de la silueta.

Finalmente el brillo acabo y quedo una mujer de cabellera rubia amarrado en dos bollos, ataviada de un vestido largo y de color blanco como la nieve, su cuello estaba adornado con un delicado collar de perlas y sus muñecas tenían pulseras hechas de la misma manera que el collar. Sus alas las batió suavemente y abrió sus ojos en los que se podían ver una enorme serenidad y ella hablo.

"Soy la Princesa Serena, la Princesa de la Luna y no permitiré que destruyan mi hermoso hogar, ni que sigan dañando a nadie mas" -su voz se puso mas tensa y con un toque de furia.

"¡Yo, con el poder de la Luna, los castigare!"

Con ello una nueva etapa de la batalla comenzaba.


	7. Default Chapter

**_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_**

_Oigan, bueno lean, hace muy poco supe que Princesa en japonés se dice Oujo-sama y por eso recién lo agregue a la historia, pero saben que más creo que cuando escriba otra, si me decido a terminar esta de una buena vez y decido cual del montón, que tengo en mi cabeza escribo primero, no escribiré tanta palabra en japonés por que me enredo (;] jeje)._

_En todo caso aquí les va lo que he usado por si no saben lo que significa_

_Otoosan: Padre_

_Okaasan: Madre_

_Ojisan: Tío_

_Chykiuu: es la denominación que se le da a la Tierra en Dragon Ball._

_Bueno si se me quedo algo en el tintero me escriben un email y les contesto._

_Ahora si, comiencen a leer el capítulo con toda tranquilidad. :P_

**_VII.- UN NUEVO PODER AL ATAQUE._**

"Que luna ni que luna, esto no es posible, ¡¿quién demonios es ella?!" -preguntó Freeza.

Zarbon miro a Amnes y esta sólo le sonrió; pero hubo algo en ella que llamo su atención, sus ojos claros, de un color indefinido estaban tomando una tonalidad dorada, eso era extraño y no podía comprenderlo.

"¡Soldados!, ¡Todos!, ¡Destrúyanlos a esa basura! -gritó Freeza a través de su scouter.

Inmediatamente los soldados que había en la nave, que no estaban manejándola, salieron de ella y comenzaron a atacar.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ustedes de estos Ginew" -gritó Yamcha, a las Sailor, estas cabecearon afirmativamente a sus palabras.

"Como si realmente pudieran" -habló Ginate, pero en cuanto se iba a mover el hombre que antes era Tutsido Mask se puso por delante de él.

"¿Qué quieres?" -preguntó con soberbia.

"Dije, que tú eras mío" -le respondió con fría indiferencia, y con ello la batalla comenzó entre ellos.

"Endymion no Ouji, no debe pelear" -gritó Plut con toda la intención de detenerlo, pero fue Serena quien la detuvo.

"Déjalo Plut, él sabe lo que hace"

Plut observo a su Oujo-sama y le obedeció, se quedo cerca de ella mientras Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus enfrentaban al resto del equipo Ginew.

En la nave Freeza no podía creer que en este planeta hubiese guerreros que le ocasionaran tantos problemas y miro hacia sus prisioneros, Piccoro observaba seriamente y con algo de desdén la situación lo mismo que Vegeta, la mujer estaba apoyando a uno de los de afuera y el otro saiya con su hijo, literalmente babeaban por la habilidad combativa de la mujer que es esposa y madre respectivamente de ellos, sólo Amnes parecía mirar únicamente a esa mujer alada y daba la sensación de que estaba esperando una orden suya para hacer algo.

En un momento, todos sus solados estaban en el suelo y los Ginew tenían un terrible problema con esas mujeres.

"Maldito humano" -dijo Ginate, pero la única respuesta de Endimion fue un ataque con su espada a una velocidad asombrosa que Ginate no pudo esquivar, por lo que termino cortado de arriba a abajo, cayendo al suelo sin nada de vida en su cuerpo; Endimion lo miro y luego se dirigió hacia Serena, guardo su espada y tomo su mano.

El resto del equipo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero aún así no iban a permitir que esas jovencitas los vencieran, a parte de que no eran todas las que los atacaban, eran sólo cuatro de ellas y creían que podían vencerles.

"Creen que podrán vencernos." -dijo Toda.

"Pues es un sueño fatuo que no podrán lograr." -siguió Roruge.

"Pues con su poder ni cosquillas nos harán." -continuo Torotoi.

"Y a sus tumbas prontas caerán." -terminó Ginew.

Y juntos dijeron conjuntamente con el bailecito correspondiente- "Prepárense a morir y a sus ancestros visitar, porque al otro mundo los Ginew las enviarán."

Todas las Sailor les miraron y sintieron vergüenza ajena por el ridículo espectáculo que daban y sólo les miraron con gran misericordia a sus personas.

"Por lo visto estos sólo entienden poder" -habló Mars- "por lo que debemos mostrarles a quienes se enfrentan." 

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y se concentraron en sus energías e impulsaron su poder a su totalidad; y en un grito auras del color de sus Fukus Marineros las rodearon y algunas imágenes aparecieron a sus espaldas.

Para Mercury un par de Dagas de Hielo fue lo que apareció, para Mars una Ola de Fuego, para Jupiter un tallo enorme en forma de espiral con Espinas que centelleaban con la electricidad y por último a Venus sus los eslabones de su Cadena de Amor se separaron y la rodearon girando en forma constante.

"Pero que infiernos...." -fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Toda antes de que ellas atacaran.

"¡DAGAS DE HIELO DE MERCURIO!"

"¡MAREA DE FUEGO DE MARTE!"

"¡ESPINAS ELECTRICAS DE JUPITER!"

"¡ESLABONES DE AMOR DE VENUS!"

Las Dagas de Mercury se dividieron en cientos de otras dagas y atacaron a Toda, congelándolo por completo, y cuando su cuerpo, congelado, cayo al suelo se rompió en miles de pedazos.

La Marea de Mars se dirigió a Roruge engolfándolo consumiendo por completo su existencia, no quedando de él ni siquiera cenizas de su cuerpo.

Los Eslabones de Venus atacaron a Torotoi, entrando en su cuerpo y haciendo que retorciera de dolor y cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a caer este comenzó a brillar, hasta que él desapareció de la existencia.

Ginew logro esquivar por muy poco las Espinas de Jupiter y se dirigió hacia Serena y en cuanto estuvo cerca se detuvo, extendió sus brazos y grito.

"¡CAMBIO!"

Serena y Endimion ni siquiera se movieron cuando el haz de luz que salía de Ginew se dirigía a ella, pero unos segundos antes de que llegara mas cerca, Saturn se coloco delante, levanto su lanza de muerte y grito.

"¡CAMPO DE ENERGIA!"

Cuando la técnica de cambio de Ginew toco el Campo de Saturn este reboto a él, no surtiendo efecto su plan.

"Cómo te atreves a tratar de robar el cuerpo de nuestra Oujo-sama, maldito bastardo" -dijo Jupiter. Ginew se dio vuelta, vio que Jupiter le había lanzado su ataque y esta vez no podría esquivarlo; y en cuanto las Espinas le tocaron una terrible descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo fulminándolo y desintegrándolo por completo.

Freeza no podía creer que, él personalmente, tendría que acabar con ellas. Mientras Amnes se sonreía ante el espectáculo.

"De qué te ríes, maldita esclava, te causa gracia lo que ves."

"Por su puesto Freeza que me causa gracia lo que veo -mientras lo decía, parecía que sus ojos tenían una batalla para decidir que color quedaban y su voz se volvía fría y calculada- pues eres el primer ser viviente que ha hecho que las Sailor Internas saquen a flote su mayor poder, con el cual son capaces de eliminar youmas. Freeza gruño y dirigió su mirada al ventanal y fue, cuando vio a la Oujo-sama y esas otras que se habían quedado con ella flotando en la ventana, mirando hacia el interior y por primero vez, sintió que quizás esta vez no ganaría.

Mientras los demás en la nave miraban, alegrándose de que la batalla se estuviera inclinándose a su favor, menos Zarbon, aunque a esta altura sólo deseaba salir lo mas entero posible de esta situación. Pero en un rincón una sombra, observaba y esperaba el momento en que actuaría, y todos verían quién sería el verdadero ganador de esta batalla, que para él, era sólo una hermosa venganza.


	8. Default Chapter

_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_

Si, si, me demore en este capítulo, pero si me pongo a explicarles el por qué, tendría que escribir un capítulo aparte y no creo que les interese eso, así que ahí les va otro capitulillo y espero que les guste.

¡Ah!, me olvidaba les envió un montaje con el capítulo, no tengo un programa para editarlos de mejor manera así que espero que les guste lo que hice.

Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, chaolín  ; }

_VIII.- DESPERTAR_

Freeza no podía creer a quien tenía frente a él, en la ventana de la nave.

"Esta mujer si que es estúpida, no lo crees Zarbon."

"Freeza-sama, yo le sugeriría tener cuidado con ella."

"¡Bah!, No me digas, qué te asusta una basura como esta."

"¡Freeza!", "Sé que puedes escucharme -habló Serena- le sugiero que libere a los prisioneros y se vaya de este planeta."

"Mujerzuela, ¡a quién crees hablarle!", "¡Yo soy Freeza, emperador de la galaxia!, ¡Un insecto como tú no me da ordenes!."

Dicho eso la energía que había estado acumulando para dirigirla a Amnes, la envío a Serena; las Sailor Externas la rodearon en forma inmediata para protegerle, pero el rayo jamás llegó, Amnes se había cruzado, recibiéndolo de lleno en su cuerpo, el cual extrañamente no fue destruido, a pesar de la energía recibida, y quedo tendida en el suelo de la nave absolutamente aturdida.

Bulma trato de correr hacía ella, pero un par de fuertes brazos se lo impidieron.

"¡Amnes!", "¡suéltame!", "¡Amnes!"

"¡Estas loca mujer!", "¡quieres que te maten!"

"¡Déjame!", "¡eres un insensible!, "¡suéltame!"

"¡Quédate quieta de una buena vez!"

"¡Hey, Vegeta!, Esa no es manera de conquistar a una mujer, aunque ahora que lo pienso, tu no eres muy amable que digamos y esta acción es la más amable que te he visto realizar" -dijo burlonamente Freeza.

Vegeta, que tenía suficiente, recriminándose a sí mismo por sujetarla, y no tan sólo eso, sino que también, discutir con ella para mantenerla tranquila y el comentario de Freeza logro, que se enojara, además de sonrojarse bastante, pero para su suerte, Bulma le tapaba el rostro y con sus movimientos, ése idiota no podía verle.

Amnes,... por favor...  responde –Bulma no podía contener las lágrimas que afloraban de sus ojos y sin pensarlo se giro y se apoyo en el pecho de Vegeta y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Este no pudo hacer nada con la acción de Bulma y como ya la tenía sujeta de la cintura no le quedo de otra que quedarse en es posición tan incomoda para él.

Lo que era Freeza y Zarbon, tenían una sonrisa irónica en sus labios al ver la escena; pero sin que se dieran cuenta una extraña sombra se acercaba al cuerpo de Amnes por entre sus pies. Piccoro fue el primero en darse cuenta, pues hacía ya bastante tiempo que sentía una presencia aún mas maligna que de los dos que estaban parados ante él.

Fuera de la ventana, observando la situación, las Scouts no podían hacer nada; pero en un momento una suave y fría brisa las recorrió por completo y puso en tensión a Uranus; por ello Neptune, que saco su  espejo talismán y vio reflejado en ellos los ojos del mal, acechando más cerca de lo que podían creer. Neptune al ver esto decidió reflejar la luz del sol que se colaba por entre las nubes que se habían levantado con la batalla, creando un gran brillo que cegó a los que estaban en la nave e inmediatamente se sintió un chillido que les heló la sangre.

Con lo sucedido, los que manejaban la nave perdieron el control de ella y comenzó a moverse, por lo que nuestro grupo favorito perdió el equilibrio y cayeron desperdigados por el suelo a excepción de Bulma y Vegeta que cayeron juntos, en una posición, que en otro momento hubiese sido de lo mas romántico pero, en la actual situación, les fue muy incómodo. Freeza y Zarbon sólo se limitaron a flotar, además de taparse los oídos.

Cuando la luz término, el chillido cesó de inmediato y los entes que estaban flotando pudieron ver a una especie de sombra, con ojos rojos y una boca con una lengua bífida, que les miraba.

En tanto, Gokuh y Gohan se comenzaron a levantar y vieron al ser extraño, lo mismo Krilyn, que primero se quitó de encima a Piccoro que se encontraba mareado por el chillido de esa cosa y por último Bulma y Vegeta, sobre éste último que se había quedado apoyado en el pecho de Bulma tapándose los oídos.

"Pero, ¿qué es eso?" –preguntó Bulma, todavía afirmada a Vegeta..

"No tengo idea, pero chilla muy fuerte" –respondió Gokuh.

"No me importa lo que sea, sólo sé, que se esta colocando en medio de mis planes y eso no me agrada" –hablo Freeza.

"Freeza-sama tenga cuidado con eso."

"¡Bah!, No le tendrás miedo a eso, verdad Zarbon."

El aludido no supo que responder pues esa cosa le daba verdaderos escalofríos en su espalda.

Mientras afuera Uranus comenzó a desenvainar su cimitara; y cuando término de hacerlo la alzó, blandiéndola hacia la ventana de la nave.

"¡Espada de Uranus, elimina!"

De ésta surgió un rayo que se dividió en varios, haciendo que el grueso vidrio de la nave se trizara en varios pedazos que llovieron sobre Amnes y parte del ataque cayó sobre la criatura, que se limito a cubrirse y en cuanto el ataque cesó, se lanzó con rapidez hacia Amnes, pero para su sorpresa esta despertó y alzó su mano deteniendo en el aire a esa extraña sombra; sus ojos ahora eran de color ámbar con una seguridad que antes no tenían; se levantó y la energía con la que detenía a la sombra la uso para proyectarla contra la pared, Zarbon y Freeza tuvieron que esquivarle, porque casi les cae encima; después de eso Amnes habló.

"Creíste acaso qué podrías controlarme. Debiste haberlo hecho antes de que llegáramos aquí"

"Antes hubiese sido inútil, hubiese tenido que fingir ante éste niño" -refiriéndose a Freeza, al cual no le hizo gracia el comentario- "y no hubiese soportado tal cosa, era mejor esperar, tarde o temprano llegarían a este planeta y yo podría vengarme de esta muchachita, pero por lo visto lograste romper mi conjuro que puse sobre ti para que no tuvieras acceso a tu memoria, debí hacerlo mas fuerte, pero tu deseo de servirle a ella fue mas fuerte y el hecho que te trajeran junto a este grupo a este lugar, el verlas combatir, logro ayudarte, con todo esto tendré que esperar el mejor momento para atacar y cuando lo encuentre ya veremos quien es que vence al final" –dicho esto, la sombra, conjuro una neblina y desapareció en ella.

"¡¿Pero quién demonios era esa cosa?!" –pregunto Freeza- "¡¿Y cómo se atrevió a llamarme niño?!"

"Era el Caos" –respondió Amnes.

"El Caos, ¿de qué estas hablando?"

"Un antiguo enemigo que una vez, cometí error de encerrarle en mi cuerpo, pensando que podría detenerle por siempre, pero que me controlo y casi destruye el universo en el proceso, sino hubiese sido por la Oujo-sama de la Luna éste habría controlado todo, pero ella tuvo fe en mí y no se detuvo hasta salvarme y hacer que el Caos saliera de mi cuerpo y huyera a su lugar de origen; ¡maldito!, no pensé que atacaría tan pronto y que me usaría para atacar la tierra de nuevo.

"¿Si, eh?, y ¿quién se supone eres tú?"

"Ya que lo preguntas Freeza, te daré tu respuesta."

Levantando la mano hacía el cielo una suave luz brillo sobre ella, y de esa luz surgió una pluma, que tenía como adorno, en su parte alta, una galaxia, después de eso la tomo y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡PODER ESTELAR GALÁCTICO! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!"

Dicho esto, una gran luz envolvió a Amnes y sus ropas desaparecieron y fueron cambiadas por un fuku de marinero, metálico y de color ámbar, un poco mas oscuro que sus ojos, la falda estaba elaborada de placas y tenía un casco con las mismas placas que rodeaban los lados de su rostro y la nuca, quedando su larga cabellera guardada bajo éste. Las bandas de esclavitud fueron cambiadas por otras del mismo color de su traje y con un adorno que parecía un sol; sus pies fueron calzados con botas que le llegaban a la rodilla y con el mismo adorno de las bandas. En su cintura apareció una espada delgada y larga; y por último en su espalda unas alas negras de cuervo terminaron por completar su transformación.

Obviamente todos quedaron helados cuando vieron la trasformación, no era algo que esperaran y en cuando se asombraron al ver que la antigua Amnes ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba una mujer altiva y orgullosa, de mirada fría y controlada. Únicamente las Sailor y Serena fueron quienes no se sorprendieron con el cambio y una suave sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ellas.

"¿Amnes?" –se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente Bulma.

"Yo no soy Amnes", "yo soy la guerrera más poderosa, de las que sirven a la Oujo-sama de la Luna, soy quien tiene el poder de una galaxia, soy quien se encargara de hacer que te vayas y no regreses Freeza, porque si no tu sufrirás las consecuencias de desafiarme, aún cuando a mi Oujo-sama no le agrade la violencia, tú te iras por las buenas o por las malas y sin mirar atrás."

"¡Yo soy Sailor Galaxia y he venido a castigarte en el nombre de la Luna!"

Con todo esto, Zarbon sintió que debió dejar su testamento hecho antes de venir a este lugar y sólo se le ocurrió orar para salir con vida de ésta.


	9. Default Chapter

_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_

Nota: lo que este encerado con estos símbolos ... significa que piensa y no lo habla.

_IX.- ¿VICTORIA?_

"¿Qué me tengo que ir de aquí? y ¿sin mirar atrás?, ¡Estas loca mujer, si crees qué te voy a obedecer así como así! –contesto Freeza- "si quieres sacarme de este ridículo planeta tendrás que pelear." Diciendo eso se arrojo sobre Sailor Galaxia, atravesando con ella la pared de la nave, creando un agujero enorme en ésta.

Al pasar esto la nave se tambaleo haciendo que todos terminaran en el suelo y rodaran en distintas direcciones; Zarbon fue el único que floto y no le importo lo que les pasara a los demás.

Gokuh junto con Gohan terminaron en un rincón de la nave, cercano a la puerta de entrada al cuarto en el que estaban; Piccoro termino encima de Krilyn contra una pared y Bulma rodó hacia la ventana que estaba rota; y con la nave inclinada como había quedado después del ataque de Freeza; ella no podía afirmarse de nada, pues el piso era liso y las Sailor que estaban afuera no podían ver nada por la polvareda levantada cuando Freeza comenzó a pelear con Galaxia.

"¡AUXILIO!"

"¡BULMA!"

Ella no supo quien fue el que le gritó, sólo sentía que estaba colgando y que alguien le estaba sujetando; pensó que podía ser Gokuh, pero el estaba muy lejos cuando ella cayó, trato de mirar quien era pero no veía nada; pero cuando los humos se dispersaron, abrió sus ojos en gran sorpresa.

"¿Vegeta?"

Éste no contesto nada porque estaba concentrado en sujetarla y sujetarse el mismo, ya que no podía volar por ese maldito collar que mantenía su poder bajo.

"¡No te muevas mujer!, ¡no se cuanto pueda aguantar!

Bulma no podía creerlo, ese mismo hombre que había matado a su 'Yamcha', le estaba salvando, el mismo que no había hecho otra cosa que molestarla durante todo el viaje hasta el planeta, no podía entenderlo.

"¡Eso trato!, ¡¿crees qué quiero caerme?!

No podía responde de otra manera, no sabía porque pero parece que esa era la única manera de tratar con él no importa la situación. Vegeta sonrío con su respuesta, esta mujer siempre lo sorprendía y eso le gustaba.

"¡Qué demonios estoy pensando! ¿Cómo puede gustarme el comportamiento de esta mujer?"

Miro hacía ella y se encontró con sus ojos azules, con esos ojos del color del cielo de este planeta, no podía dejar de mirarlos. Bulma se sintió extraña con la mirada del Ouji, esa mirada de unos ojos negros como boca de lobo que le estaban siendo tan atrayentes.

"Pero cómo es posible que me este atrayendo, ¡yo amo a Yamcha!, pero... pero... no puedo dejar de mirarle, de mirar esos ojos tan... ¿eh? ¿qué fue eso?"

Bulma había sentido algo líquido caer en su rostro y cuando miro más arriba, pudo darse cuenta de que Vegeta se había afirmado en una parte de la ventana que estaba rota y se estaba cortando la mano por sujetarla.

¡Vegeta!, ¡tu mano!

¡Cállate mujer!, ¡Me desconcentras!

Desde abajo pudieron darse cuenta de lo que pasaba una vez que el humo se aclaro, haciendo que Yamcha y Chichi volaran hasta la nave. Mientras las Sailor entraron a ayudar a los que estaban en el suelo.

Uranus y Neptune se encargaron de ayudar a salir a Piccoro y a Krilyn respectivamente y éste último se sonrojo bastante cuando lo sacaron de la nave.

Plut fue a ayudar a Gokuh y Gohan, pero sólo podía sacar a uno a la vez. Gokuh vio esto y sonrío entregándole a Gohan a Plut.

"Yo puedo esperar"

"Pero Otoosan"

"Nada Gohan ve tú primero, es una orden entendido"

"Si Otoosan"

Fue en ese momento que Chichi entro como bólido a la nave.

"¡Gokuh!, ¡Gohan!

"¡Aquí Okaasan!"

"¡Mi niño!"

"Es bueno verte Okaasan"

"Cierto Chichi, ¡oye si que entrenaste!, después ¿podemos tener una cita como cuando éramos niños?"

Chichi se sonrojo como un tomate, pero recordó, que lo que el entendía por cita, era hacer lo que a uno mas le gusta y eso era pelear y como ella había aumentado su fuerza, eso parecía haberle emocionado. Le respondió, pero aún sonrojada.

"Esta bien Gokuh, pero primero tenemos que sacarlos de aquí"

"Usted puede llevar a su hijo yo ayudare a su esposo"

Chichi miró a Plut y asintió con la cabeza y así salieron de la nave.

En lo que respecta a Yamcha, logro acercarse a Vegeta y tomar a Bulma cuando ya Vegeta estaba usando su cola para poder afirmar de mejor manera a Bulma.

"¡Yamcha!"

"Bulma, mi amor, ¿estas bien?"

"Si mi amor, claro que estoy bien"

Yamcha miró con bastante molestia a Vegeta pero no podía negar que si no hubiese sido por él Bulma se hubiese matado con la caída. Cuando iba a hablarle sintió un suave aleteo en sus espalda, y al girar vio a Serena acercándose a ellos.

"Yo ayudare al Ouji-sama Yamcha tu lleva a la señorita"

"Gracias Oujo-sama"

Pero cuando Serena se acerco a Vegeta un rayo de energía estalló cerca de ellos, haciendo que la nave se tambaleara mas con lo que Vegeta enterró mas su mano en la ventana.

"¿A dónde creen qué van con él?" –era la voz de Zarbon que provenía de una parte un poco alejada de la ventana.

"Si no lo saco de aquí el podría morir" –fue la suave respuesta de Serena.

"No lo creo" –fue la fría respuesta. Con ello Zarbon levantó su mano y apunto hacía Vegeta; pero en un parpadeo sintió en su cuello el frío de un suave metal.

"Es mejor que no te metas si quieres seguir con vida"- fue la suave y mortal voz que escucho.

"Saturn, por favor"

"Oujo-sama, sólo cumplo con mi deber"

Al escuchar el nombre Zarbon tembló, recordó a la joven que parecía tener a la muerte como ángel guardián.

"Y yo debo seguir las órdenes de Freeza-sama."

Saturn acerco sólo un poco su lanza para apenas rozar el cuello de Zarbon, con ese sólo acto, sufrió un corte del cual comenzó a brotar sangre.

"Pero creo que apreciarás tu cabeza en su lugar, ¿verdad?"

Zarbon trago y asintió suavemente a la frase de Saturn.

Serena se acercó a Vegeta, pero este le gruño, era obvió que no quería su ayuda.

"Ouji-sama, no creo que pueda llegar al suelo por su propia fuerza."

Vegeta le miró con rabia en sus ojos, pero cuando lo hizo sintió esa extraña sensación que había tenido cuando la vio después de su transformación, le atraía, no como Bulma, era distinto, era algo que no podía explicar.

Vegeta término por acceder a la ayuda de Serena, sin darse cuenta que una persona que iba a su lado volando estaba algo molesta con la mirada que le había dado a Serena.

Cuando por fin llegaron todos al suelo, Endimión se acercó a ellos y al ver a Vegeta herido, extendió su mano y con su energía le curó.

"¿No debería asegurarse que no quede algún pedazo de metal o vidrio en su mano antes de curarle?" –preguntó Bulma.

"No se preocupe, mi poder me permite separar cualquier elemento que pudiese dañarle"

"¡Yo no soy ningún débil mujer!, ¡entendido!

"¡Yo sólo estaba preocupada!, ¡tú me ayudaste y quería....!"

"¡Molestar, eso es lo único que sabes hacer!"

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

Con lo que comenzó otra pelea y Yamcha sentía algo extraño en ese comportamiento; pero una gran explosión lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Miren en el cielo!" –gritó Chaoz

Cuando lo hicieron en el aire se podía ver dos figuras que luchaban con gran energía, furia y poder, era una danza de muerte la que describían volando a lo largo del cielo.

"¡Maldición y yo con este collar no puedo hacer nada!" –replicó Vegeta

"¡¿Queeeeé?!, ¡estas loco!, ¡tú no tienes el suficiente poder para vencerle y aún así quieres ir!"

"¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia mujer!"

"¡Pero qué manía la tuya!, ¡no te das cuenta de qué no puedes hacer nada!"

Vegeta apretó sus puños en rabia contenida. Ella tenía razón, aunque le quitarán el collar no tenía el suficiente poder.

"¡¿Por qué te empecinas tanto en ir?!"

"¡Porque ese maldito bastardo destruyo mi planeta!, ¡por eso quiero matarlo con mis propias manos!, ¡maldición!"

Todos quedaron mudos con la declaración de Vegeta, hasta que Bulma habló nuevamente.

"Lo... lo siento no sa..."

"¡Cállate!, ¡no necesito tu piedad!"

Bulma iba a gritarle de nuevo pero Gokuh puso una mano en su hombro con lo que ella comprendió que no debía decir nada; esto era doloroso para Vegeta, no tenía el poder para vengarse y tampoco a su gente, quizás también a su familia y su orgullo de guerrero estaba resentido por ello.

En el cielo Galaxia estaba poco a poco ganado el mando de la batalla.

"¡Ríndete Freeza!, ¡no puedes contra mí!"

"¡Estas loca mujer!, ¡Yo soy Freeza, soy el amo del universo!"

"¡Eso lo veremos!"

La batalla comenzó nuevamente con mas energía que antes; los golpes eran llenos de poder y furia; las explosiones de ki hacían que el cielo se iluminara, como si fueran fuegos artificiales; ninguno se daba tregua ni se quería rendir, ambos daban lo mejor de sí para vencer al otro; los cortes que tenían, de las cuales manaba sangre, no los detenían por ningún momento.

"¡Maldición!, sino hago algo esta mujerzuela me va a vencer y eso no es posible, ¡yo soy Freeza!, ¡no puedo ser vencido por esta basura!"

En un esfuerzo Freeza reunió una importante cantidad de energía y se la arrojo a Galaxia, haciendo que se estrellara en un edificio. Cuando logro eso comenzó a reunir energía para su ataque final.

"¡Tanto quieren esta maldito planeta!, ¡entonces mueran en él! ¡Death ball!"

Diciendo esto en la punta de su dedo se formo una pequeña pelota de energía, que después de unos segundos creció de manera gigantesca; pareciendo casi una pequeña luna.

Cuando eso ocurrió Saturn comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaba Freeza dispuesta a usar su máximo poder.

"Saturn, no vayas"

"Pero, Oujo-sama, sabe que es mi deber"

"No pierdas la confianza en Galaxia, sino creyera que ella puede detenerle iría yo misma a enfrentarle, antes que permitir que tu uses tu poder con alguien que no lo merece"

Saturn obedeció, no con muchas ganas.

"Chichi ¿Por qué no le permite ir la Oujo-sama?"

"Muy simple Gokuh, porque si ella usara su máximo poder es capaz de destruir una galaxia entera, pero el precio que paga por usarlo es su vida"

"¡¿Queeeé!?"

"Lo que escuchaste Gokuh"

Gokuh y los demás quedaron sorprendidos ante esa revelación.

Bulma los miró sorprendida por su reacción- "Oigan, se olvidaron que Amnes o Galaxia lo dijo en la nave" –con eso dicho una enorme gota los cubrió a todos por ser unos distraídos.

Vegeta miraba a la Oujo-sama, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba educada para gobernar, eso era visible, porque un monarca debe por encima proteger a sus súbditos por encima de todo. El hombre también se comportaba de la misma manera, aunque no hablaba mucho, mas parecía consorte. Pero por encima de todo no podía entender porque no podía dejar de mirarla y sentir tanta rabia, porque ese debilucho de Yamcha tenía abrazada por la cintura a Bulma.

Todos los pensamiento de cada uno fueron interrumpidos cuando Sailor Galaxia salió de los restos del edificio con el que había chocado y observó lo que estaba pasando y también ella se preparó para este ataque. Saco su espada, forjada con un metal que existía en los tiempos del 'Milenio de Plata', capaz de cortar las cosas mas duras que existan y se gano en frente de Freeza, esperando el ataque.

"¡MUÉRANSE!" –gritó Freeza.

Sailor Galaxia apuntó su espada hacia la gran esfera de energía que venía hacia ella que levantaba un gran viento que golpeaba a todos los que estaban ahí con cada centímetro que se acercaba a ellos.

"¡ABSORCIÓN!" –gritó Galaxia y un gran brillo la rodeo y en cuanto la esfera toco la punta de su espada un gran flash de luz cubrió toda a zona quedando todos encandilados. Cuando todo se aclaro y pudieron ver bien lo que pasaba se dieron cuenta de que la esfera que venía hacía ellos había desaparecido por completo y Sailor Galaxia estaba flotando sobre ellos con su espada aún levantada.

"No... no... puede ser, no es posible, ¡no es posible qué esa basura la haya podido detener mi ataque!"

Todos los Guerreros Z estaban atónitos con la situación, no podían creer que ella había hecho eso, esa esfera de energía era gigantesca y definitivamente era algo sorprendente lo que estaban viendo. Sólo las Sailor estaban tranquilas con lo que observaban, pues sabían del poder de Galaxia y hasta donde podía llegar.

Otro que estaba pasmado era Zarbon que había decidido salir de la nave y ver lo que estaba sucediendo y no le era posible dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo directamente frente a él.

"Supongo que si eres capaz de lanzar este tipo de energía, eres capaz de soportarla, pero qué pasaría si a esa energía yo le agregara la mía Freeza."

"Tu no puede hacer eso, es imposible, nadie en el universo puede hacer tamaña cosa"

"Estas frente a quien si puede realizarlo"

Diciendo esto Galaxia tomo con las dos manos su espada apuntando a Freeza con ella y gritó.

"¡Toma una muestra del poder de las Sailor! ¡Siente el dolor que has causado por años Freeza! ¡ESPIRAL GALÁCTICA!"

Al dar ese grito blandió su espada y de ella broto un rayo que tomo forma de espiral y se acerco con gran velocidad a Freeza. Éste se encontraba helado y no pudo moverse y cuando el rayo lo tocó, la espiral le rodeo formando una pequeña galaxia a su alrededor girando con gran velocidad, produciéndole cortes y golpes de gran dolor a Freeza. Ésta giró cada vez mas rápido y en un momento explotó, produciendo que los vientos se arremolinaran y azotaran todo a su paso.

Los defensores de la tierra tuvieron que cubrirse en las ruinas y esperar que todo pasara y para cuando eso sucedió Freeza ya no se veía por ninguna parte.

"No puedo sentir el ki de Freeza" –dijo Krilyn.

"Ga-ganamos" –preguntó Chaoz.

"Al parecer si" –contesto Ten-Shin-Han.

"¡Oh Gokuh, no es maravillosos!" habló Chichi.

Pero este último se mantuvo callado frunciendo su ceño y mirando en la dirección en donde estaba antes Freeza; no siendo el único, del grupo, con esa extraña sensación.

"¡Vivaaaaaaaa!" –grito con todo sus pulmones Bulma que a todos desconcentro de sus pensamientos.

"¡Mujer! ¡Maldición! ¡Deja de gritar de esa manera, mis oídos son mas sensibles que los de tu estúpida especie!"

"¡¿Cómo estúpida especie?! ¡Tú... tú... tú patético hombrecito!"

¡Yo no soy ningún patético! ¡Si hay alguien patética eres tú!"

Yamcha trato de acercarse para de tener esa discusión porque no le estaba gustando como iba esto pero Krilyn lo detuvo.

"Olvídalo Yamcha déjalos que discutan hasta que se cansen. Todo el viaje desde el planeta de Freeza hasta aquí fue lo mismo y aprendimos de una manera muy dura que era mejor dejarlos hasta que se les pase."

Obviamente a Yamcha no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero conociendo como conocía a Bulma, era mejor dejarlo así.

"Alguno de ustedes pueden sacarnos estos malditos collares" – pregunto Piccoro.

"Ya estoy trabajando en eso" –respondió Mercury.

"Esa es Mercury nuestra chica genio" –agrego Venus, haciendo obviamente que Mercury se sonrojara y tratara de ocultar su rostro con su computadora con la estaba trabajando.

"Venus, voy ha necesitar de tu ayuda"

"Para eso estoy amiga"

Mientras ellas trabajaban en eso... en el espacio un ser muy golpeado y apenas con vida flotaba semiconsciente.

"Maldita... mujer... malditos... saiyans... yo... volveré... a... vengarme."

"Pero con mi ayuda puede ser antes de que ellos lo esperen." –habló una voz profunda y que goteaba maldad.

"¿Qui-quién esta ahí?" –decía Freeza mientras trataba de enfocar mejor su visión en dirección de la voz.

"El Caos."


	10. Default Chapter

_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_

Nota: lo que este encerado con estos símbolos ... significa que piensa y no lo habla.

Nota 2: este capitulo y los que vienen (que espero sean pocos ;p) se los dedico a mi amiga Bulmis de Bolivia que siempre esta reclamando que no existen suficientes fics de adivinen que pareja. Amiga ahí te va uno y espero que te guste esta versión, sólo por tí decidí cambiar la historia un poco para que tuviera un final especial.

_X.- ¿CELOSO? ¿YO?_

"Bien Venus, este es el punto, del collar, en donde debes usar tu 'Rayo Creciente' para destruirlos sin dañar al portador."

"¡Muy bien Mercury!, como tú mandes."

Dicho esto, Venus hizo un saludo militar a Mercury, que para variar hizo que se sonrojara, y comenzó a realizar su labor. Comenzó con Piccoro, que fue el que preguntó primero, luego fue Krilyn, de ahí siguieron Gokuh y Gohan, pero cuando le tocaba el turno a Vegeta, tuvo que detenerse, porque todavía seguía discutiendo acaloradamente con Bulma.

"Eh.. este.... disculpen... podrían prestarme atención por favor."

"¡Qué quieres!" –fue la unísona respuesta que recibió Venus por parte de los dos profesionales de las peleas verbales.

"Eh... este... sólo quitarle el colar que lleva puesto" – fue la respuesta de Venus, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su espalda.

"Ah, es eso y que estas esperando para quitármelo."

"Que terminara de discutir, pero como vi que iba para largo, mejor los interrumpí, porque si son como cierta pareja que conozco, no iban a terminar hasta cuando yo tuviera el cabello blanco y esa perspectiva de vida no me causa ninguna gracia." Obviamente la pareja aludida, o sea, Serena y Endimión se sonrojaron un poco con ese comentario.

Vegeta observó a la muchacha "Esta muchacha estará loca o habrá en algún momento recibido una transfusión de sangre de Kakarotto, para hablarme así."

Venus se acercó a él y habló. "Bueno, ¿puedo?"

"Adelante mocosa"

"Vegeta se más educado, ella te va a ayudar"

"¿Y?"

"¡Vegeta!"

"Este, ¿podrían discutir después de que le retire el collar?" -_-U

Ambos la miraron y en ese momento Venus uso su poder y le quito el collar a Vegeta y alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

"Vaya tipos, pero ¿no es ella la novia de Yamcha?, ¿entonces por qué discuten cómo si fueran matrimonio?..." Esa y otras preguntas se hizo Venus, pero no trato de que alguien le respondiera, porque tenía la sensación de que a alguien no le iban a gustar las respuestas.

"Kakarotto, nuestra pelea aún esta sin terminar"

"¡Hey!, no sales de una y quieres comenzar otra."

"¡No te metas en dónde no te llaman mujer!"

"¡Oye!"

"¡YA BASTA!"

Los dos aludidos se callaron y miraron a quien grito, que resulto Chichi, que estaba con sus manos empuñadas a los costados sobre sus caderas.

"¡No les da vergüenza!, ¡parecen niños malcriados, peleándose por un dulce!, ¡acaso les gusta pelearse!, ¡le están dando un mal ejemplo a mi Gohan!"

Los dos se sonrojaron, aunque Vegeta se recupero rápidamente y comenzó a mirar en forma amenazante a Chichi, cosa que Gokuh noto y se puso delante de ella sólo 'por si acaso'.

"Y bien, estas esperando una invitación Kakarotto." –colocándose en posición de batalla.

"Vegeta no es el momento y lo sabes."

Este le miró y relajó su posición, pero aún así le quedo mirando.- "Hasta que estemos seguros Kakarotto, después, ya veremos."

"Ellos también se han dado cuenta Uranus."

"Si, son sensibles a esto, pero hasta estar seguros, es mejor estar preparados, la Oujo-sama y el Ouji-sama deben ser protegidos a toda costa."

"No se preocupen todo saldrá bien"

Ambas miraron a una Plut sonriente, que les miraba y luego dirigió su visión a Galaxia y Gokuh.

Días mas tarde...

En Capsule Corp , Bulma estaba trabajando en una nave para los soldados que sobrevivieron a la batalla de Freeza, y obviamente a cierto Ouji-sama que la traía enferma de los nervios.

"Maldito Vegeta" –murmuraba- "encima de que estoy trabajando para construir una nave para que se vaya lejos, gratis, tiene que venir cada cinco minutos a preguntarme cuando voy a terminarla"

"¡Oye mujer!"

"Hablando del rey de Roma... y el que se asoma". "Que quieres ahora" –respondió Bulma con un ánimo que era como para congelar a un iceberg.

"¿Vas a terminar de una buena vez esa nave?"

"Vegeta, te responderé lo mismo que el artista Miguel Ángel le decía al Papa cuando este le venía a preguntar cuándo iba a terminar de pintar la Capilla Sixtina"

"¿Y bien?" "¿Quién demonios es ese Miguel Ángel y ese tal Papa"

Bulma tomo aire y miró fijamente a Vegeta y le respondió con una 'dulce y melodiosa voz'- "¡CUÁNDO TERMINE!"

Vegeta tuvo que retroceder con esa "suave y delicada respuesta", pero obviamente el tuvo que responder a tal 'amable acción'- "¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera! ¡yo soy Vegeta no Ouji de Vegeta-sei y debes tratarme con mas respeto mujer!"

"¡Y si tú no vinieras cada cinco minutos a molestarme yo podría avanzar mas rápido!"

"¡Tú no avanzas por incompetente!"

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

Y así siguieron sin importarle quien o quienes les escucharan.

"¿Fue así durante todo su viaje hasta aquí?"

"Mmmmmm, más o menos –respondio Krilyn a Zarbon- pero no te preocupes, cuando sea la hora de comer se dejaran de discutir por lo menos un par de horas y todos nosotros podremos descansar de sus gritos"

Zarbon miraba a Krilyn y a después a la pareja que discutía en la distancia, un lacónico suspiro fue todo lo que salió de él, como iba todo, iba a estar por lo menos unas semanas, sino meses mas en este planeta, hasta que Vegeta se decidiera dejar de molestar a esa mujer. Camino un poco y en otro lado encontró a esa muchachas que habían combatido contra Freeza; no podía creer que esas aparentes frágiles muchachas guardaran tanto poder en su interior, sobre todo que era su Oujo-sama, no entendía como eso era posible, meneo suavemente su cabeza y decidió ir hacía adentro de la casa, por lo menos ahí, lo único molesto era la madre de esa mujer que se desvivía preocupándose de que a estos inesperados invitados no les faltara nada y se sintieran cómodos en su estadía forzada en este planeta.

Mientras afuera, otra persona también estaba observando la discusión y no le gustaba para nada lo que veía y acercándose a los combatientes verbales se decidió a suspender por un momento bieeeeeen largo esta situación. 

"Hola Bulma"

"¡Y si cree qué....! ¡oh! Hola Yamcha".

Vegeta miro hacía donde estaba Yamcha y dio un pequeño gruñido por la aparición de este personaje.

"Te venía a hacer una invitación, tengo unas entradas para la obra de teatro a la que querías ir. Menos mal que las gane en esa apuesta con mi compañero de equipo, que sino no se como las hubiera conseguido, porque estaban agotadas"

"Oh Yamcha, siempre tan considerado, no como otros que lo único que hacen es molestar todo el día"

Obviamente el aludido la miro con odio.

"¿Cómo te atreves....?"

"Estaré lista en 10 minutos" Y diciendo eso se dirigió hacia la casa para cambiar de ropa.

"¡Hey! ¡no te atrevas a dejarme hablando solo!"

Bulma ni siquiera se inmuto y entro en la casa.

"Grrrrrr, maldita mujer"

Yamcha veía como Vegeta rabiaba solo por lo que había pasado y eso le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que Vegeta vio.

"¿Qué me estas mirando insecto?" 

"Nada"

"Entonces deja de hacerlo y también de esbozar esa estúpida sonrisa o te la borrare de la cara junto con el resto de tu existencia"

"Como quieras, pero no puedes negar que soy un hombre afortunado"

"¿Afortunado?"

"Por supuesto, voy a salir con una mujer maravillosa, hermosa y que esta muy enamorada de mis encantos masculinos" –todo esto en un tono egocéntrico, parecía pavo real en época de apareamiento.

Vegeta sólo gruño y se alejo, pero dentro de él sentía algo extraño, algo que antes no le había pasado y que le era difícil de explicar. "¿Porqué me molesta que esa mujer salga con ese insecto?, no lo entiendo, nunca antes me sentí así, es extraño y no me agrada, pero aún cuando trato de alejarlo vuelve con mas fuerza, ¿qué demonios será?. ¡Bah!, debo dejar de preocuparme por tonterías, lo único que debe interesarme es que por culpa de esta 'salida' de la mujer con ese **maldito gusano**, el trabajo en la nave se retrasara y, y.... ¡maldición!, ¡que no pueda dejar de sentir esta extraña sensación cada vez ella se me cruza por la cabeza!" –teniendo estos pensamiento fue hasta algún lugar para golpear a una sombra imaginaria y así poder entrenar, pero misteriosamente esa sombra se parecía mas a Yamcha que a Gokuh.

En tanto Yamcha vio cuando Vegeta se alejo y se dirigió a la casa y espero a Bulma, quien cumplió y en diez minutos estuvo lista para ir con su novio al teatro.

"Estoy lista mi amor" –hablo Bulma con un tono muy sensual.

Cuando se dio vuelta para verla casi se desmaya, porque ella estaba hermosa, en diez minutos se había bañado, vestido, maquillado y perfumado, lo que le hacía sentir el hombre mas afortunado del planeta, por poder lucirse con una mujer como ella a su lado

"Preciosa, es todo lo que te puedo decir"

Bulma sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.- "Bien vamos o llegaremos tarde"

"Si claro, después de la obra iremos a un restaurant y luego a bailar"

"Veo que tenías todo preparado"

"Por supuesto sólo lo mejor para mi novia"

Diciendo esto los dos salieron de la casa bajo la mirada de cierto saiya que estaba flotando en el aire y que hervía de rabia sin saber el porqué de ello. Cuando el automóvil partió, Vegeta bajo y miro por un momento el camino que tomaron deseando que todo les fuera mal.

"¿Celoso?"

Vegeta se sobresalto al escuchar la voz y se giró furioso para encarar a quién se había atrevido a hacerle tan estúpida pregunta.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esa pregunta mocosa?"

"No soy mocosa, mi nombre es Mina Aino y recuérdelo por favor"

"¡Bah!, esas son estupideces, yo te diré como se me da la real gana. En todo caso ¿porqué me hiciste esa pregunta?"

"Yo no la pregunte"

"No te hagas la graciosa, tú eres la única aquí y yo no me hago esas preguntas"

"¿Seguro?"

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?"

"Nada, pero yo que usted revisaría mejor sus emociones"

"Las emociones son para los débiles"

"¿Lo dice usted o lo dice la educación que le dieron?"

"........."

"Me lo supuse, pero yo que usted no trataría de ocultar lo obvio que pasa en su corazón, porque puede ser perjudicial"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A Bulma-san"

"Estas loca, esa mujer jamás me interesaría, es una boca floja, irrespetuosa, una...."

"Mujer muy hermosa, con un temperamento que a usted le atrae y por eso la molesta cada cinco minutos, porque le encanta verla enojada, o mas bien como ella lanza rayos en ese estado"

Vegeta quedo helado, ella lo estaba leyendo como si fuera un libro sin ningún problema, incluso mejor que él mismo.

"¿Y qué sacaría?, si es que eso fuera verdad, la mujer tiene novio y yo me iré del planeta apenas termine la nave, tomare el control del comercio planetario y no creo que ella quisiera venir aunque se lo ofreciera, si es que ella realmente me atrajera"

Mina sólo miro a Vegeta como se retorcía en sus propias palabras y como sus emociones eran un verdadero caos.

"El que tenga novio, es un detalle, por que a pesar de cuan galante sea Yamcha no es para ella"

Vegeta miro a la muchacha sin creer lo que le decía.

"Y si usted sigue molestándola en vez de decirle lo que siente por ella y además se va del planeta sin intentarlo siquiera será el peor error que habrá cometido en toda su vida Vegeta no Ouji"

Y diciendo esto Mina se alejo sin permitirle rebatirle nada de lo que había dicho. Vegeta medito lo que le había hablado y podría ser que ella tuviera razón.

"Maldición, si es verdad lo que ella dice, si me gusta, rayos a quién le estoy mintiendo me atrae, desde que la vi Namek-sei, pero yo no puedo hacer nada y esa mocosa dice la verdad y Bulma termina con ese **gusano**, será cuando yo ya no este en este planeta." –dando un suspiro se retiro a su cuarto a descansar.


	11. Default Chapter

_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_

Nota: lo que este encerado con estos símbolos ... significa que piensa y no lo habla.

Nota 2: lo que este en _cursiva,_ o sea que la letra esté de lado como para caerse, son recuerdos.

Nota 3: los versos de la canción que escribo mas abajo pertenecen a la canción "Compromiso" de la cantante Cecilia que es una compatriota mía ^^, cuando los lean entenderán el porque los puse ahí vienen bastante bien a la situación.

_XI.- RECUERDOS._

"Gracias Chichi"

"De nada Bulma, ahora dime, ¿qué te aflige?"

Bulma miro la taza de té que su amiga puso ante ella, la tomo con las dos manos, se la llevo a la boca y bebió unos sorbos antes de hablar.

"Verás... yo... termine con Yamcha"

"Eso te aflige tanto"

"No... no es eso... es con quien me he involucrado es quien me aflige"

"No te entiendo, ¿estas con otra persona?; si te hace feliz, no debería afligirte"

Bulma dio un pequeño suspiro. "Chichi es mejor que te cuente todo desde el principio"

_Bulma y Yamcha caminaban en dirección a un restaurante cercano al teatro al que habían ido. Bulma se sentía en las nubes, después de las continuas discusiones con Vegeta, que Yamcha la invitara a salir y al teatro específicamente, la hacía sentir muy querida por él y eso era importante porque no se veían tanto como ella quisiera._

_"¡Yamcha! Este lugar cuesta una fortuna"_

_"Nada es caro para la mujer que tiene todo mi  amor. Fue suerte que la invitación al teatro también incluyera una cena en este lugar que si no hubiese tenido que llevarla al algún lugar de comida rápida; je esto me esta haciendo ganar puntos con ella y ese tonto de Vegeta pierde de lo lindo, acaso ese idiota  pensó que no me daría cuenta de cómo la miraba cada vez que estaban peleando, si quieres a alguien como Bulma mono estúpido, tendrás que buscártela, ella ya tiene dueño y yo soy el mejor partido para ella"_

_Después de la cena fueron a una discoteca a divertirse, pero en un momento Bulma tuvo que ir al baño mientras Yamcha la espero en la barra._

_"Mira a esa mujer"_

_"¿Cuál?"_

_"Ese bombón que va ahí"_

_"Guau, es genial no la había visto antes por aquí, parece que va al baño"_

_"Bueno esperamos a que salga y la abordamos, ¿qué te parece?"_

_"Bien a ver quien se la gana"_

_Así los hombres esperaron a Bulma mientras Yamcha bebía tranquilamente de su vaso, cuando una muchacha de escultural cuerpo, verdes ojos y sensuales labios comienza a acercársele._

_Bulma había salido del baño cuando los hombre se le acercaron._

_"Oye preciosa, ¿qué tal una cita con un hombre de verdad, eh?"_

_"Vaya creído amigo, porque no mejor con un galán mas educado"_

_Bulma miró a los dos, eran muy atractivos, uno era de cabello castaño y el otro de un verde muy oscuro, casi negro, se notaba que cuidaban bien su cuerpo._

_"No gracias, vine con mi novio"_

_"Vaya y ¿quién es el afortunado qué tiene a tamaño bombón de novia?"_

_Bulma apunto a Yamcha, paro para su sorpresa estaba conversando con una mujer animadamente._

_"Parece que el no cree lo mismo, ven con noso.... ¡oye ten cuidado!"_

_Bulma camino furibunda hacía a Yamcha y cuando estuvo cerca pudo escuchar algo que hizo que su corazón prácticamente se detuviera._

_"... estoy aquí con una amiga, pero cuando la vaya a dejar a casa podríamos sal..."_

_"¡Yamcha!"_

_El aludido se quedo de una pieza cuando escucho la voz de su 'amiga'_

_"Bu-Bu-Bulma, cariño yo... este... veras"_

_"No necesito que digas nada, ¿cómo pudiste?"_

_"Bulma no saques conclu..."_

_"**Cállate Yamcha, escuche suficiente, me voy y quédate con ella, parece ser mejor que yo**"_

_Diciendo esto salió de la discoteca, los que se le acercaron en un principio, intentaron hablar con ella, pero la mirada que les dio hizo que entendieran, sin palabras, que era mejor no acercarse  y dejarla en paz. Yamcha no supe que hacer, el tono de voz que había usado Bulma lo había dejado congelado, ahora si la había hecho en grande y no podría salir de esa fácilmente, se paro y corrió tras ella, pero ya había tomado un taxi _

"No puedo creer lo que me dices Bulma, Yamcha te hizo eso, estando presente, como pudo, el muy idiota"

"Para que veas Chichi; lo chistoso fue que la radio del taxi, sonaba una canción y que venía muy bien con la situación por lo menos, el pedazo que escuche, como era... a sí 'mentira, tu vida a sido una vulgar y estúpida mentira', cómico ¿no?"

Chichi no supo que decir, pero extendió su mano y tomo la de Bulma, ésta sonrió ante la acción de su amiga.

En otro lugar, mejor dicho en Capsule Corp, otra persona se paseaba como león enjaulado, esperando a que Bulma llegara de donde quiera que haya decidido ir.

"¿A dónde abra ido esa mujer?, se esta comportando muy extraño desde hace un tiempo. ¡Bah! No debería preocuparme en lo absoluto, total es sólo una diversión, una mujer como ella he tenido cientos, y mas hermosas, mas, mas... ¡aaaagh a quién demonios estoy tratando de engañar! ¿Dónde estas? Ya me esta empezando a preocupar."

Con un suspiro nuestro personaje se acostó en el pasto del jardín de la casa y comenzó a mirar el cielo, mientras en su mente veía las imágenes de cómo todo empezó o, mas bien dicho, como se dejo de ocultar entre ellos lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

_"Que silencioso esta todo aquí sin esa loca... grumph... tuve que acordarme de ella. ¿Eh? ¿y ese ruido?, ¿parece un auto?"_

_Efectivamente, desde el auto que se había detenido, bajo una Bulma con un rostro que delataba furia y una profunda tristeza._

_"¿Qué le habrá hecho es insecto ahora? ¡¿Y a mí qué me importa?!"_

_Pero no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada y luego con toda su persona hacía donde ella se dirigía. Bulma no se había dado cuenta de nada y se dirigió rauda hasta el bar de su casa, saco la botella de whisky que estaba llena, la abrió y sin siquiera respirar bebió una buena cantidad de su contenido._

_"Crees que con eso vas a solucionar algo"_

_Bulma se sobresalto al oír una voz, no se suponía que nadie debería estar despierto a esta hora de la noche, por lo que se ahogo con un poco del licor y comenzó a toser._

_"Ya tranquila debes levantar los brazos y respirar por la nariz, tranquila o te ahogaras mas"._

_Bulma miro a quien le estaba hablando y no podía creer quien era, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que se iban a salir._

_"No, él no por favor, no ahora, no quiero una pelea con él ahora, no quiero saber de nadie hasta mañana, por favor"_

_"¿Qué me estas mirando? ¿tengo monos en la cara acaso?"_

_"Ve-Ve-Vegeta, ¿qué haces a esta hora despierto?"_

_"Tenía el hambre y baje a ver que había de comer, pero no encontré nada interesante, así que pensaba salir a cazar algo, cuando sentí el auto y te vi. Por que le estoy diciendo esto, no tendría ni siquiera que estar con ella aquí"_

_"Oh, ya veo. Es extraño, me contesto y no me mando al diablo, debe ser el hambre por que otra razón no creo que haya"_

_Se hizo un silencio algo incomodo y por primera vez Vegeta se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida la persona que tenía en frente. Lucía hermosa, su vestido de un suave color verde, se ajustaba a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, revelando y dejando muy en claro que tenía un cuerpo muy deseable, su pelo, venía algo desordenado, lo mas probable la ventana del auto estuviera abierta, pero aún así, los mechones que cubrían un poco su rostro le daban un aire de 'femme fatale' que Vegeta no podía ignorar._

_"Cómo es posible, que ese insecto no se de cuenta de la mujer que tiene a su lado, cómo puede defraudarla, ella perfectamente podría mover un dedo y tendría un sequito de hombres a sus pies y lo escoge a él. Idiota, no sabe cuidar tan perfecta joya... ¡¡qué demonios estoy pensando!!, mejor me voy a dormir o haré algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir... o quizás no... ¡¡demonios!!, me largo"_

_En todo ese momento Vegeta había recorrido el cuerpo de Bulma con sus ojos de ébano, ella se sintió algo incomoda por la situación, pero en un instante Vegeta se tenso y empezó a moverse para irse. Cuando hizo eso Bulma tomo su brazo para detenerlo._

_"Vegeta"_

_El aludido vio a Bulma a los ojos, esos ojos de cielo y mar que lo hipnotizaban, mas de lo que quería admitir._

_"¿Qué quieres, mujer?"_

_"Mi nombre es Bulma, ya te lo he dicho"_

_"Eso es todo, entonces déjame, que quiero ir a dormir"_

_"No, Vegeta, yo... quería... preguntarte... tú, tú has conocido muchas mujeres y..."_

_"¿Y?"_

_"Si me comparas con ellas ¿cómo soy?, ¿ soy muy fea?"_

_"No tiene punto de comparación, he visto bellezas, que esas que se dicen miss universo se morirían de vergüenza y con respecto a ti eres horrorosa a su lado"_

_"Oh, bueno yo... yo... pregunte"_

_Vegeta vio cono los ojos de Bulma se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque trataba de no llorar ante él, eso lo hizo sentir algo especial, porque ella estaba demostrando orgullo._

_"A qué se debió la pregunta"_

_"A nada especial"_

_"¿Qué te hizo ese gusano ahora?"_

_Bulma se le quedo mirando con cara de 'nos se de que hablas'_

_"Ese gusano te hizo te hizo algo, por eso tu poca autoestima esta por el suelo, ¿me equivoco?"_

_"Si el me hizo algo, pero ¡yo! no tengo la autoestima baja, sólo es algo demasiado reciente y al único que me encuentro es a ti, ya me sales hasta en la sopa"_

_"¿Te molesta?" –esto último lo dijo en un tono que a los dos hizo que se sonrojaran._

_"No... no sólo es que me sacas de quicio y no se realmente como tratarte, parece que te encanta verme enojada y no se por que"_

_"Simple, te ves mas horrorosa de lo normal y quiero saber hasta donde puedes ponerte fea"_

_"¡Uuurgh!, es imposible hablar contigo"_

_Dicho esto, era ella la que se iba, pero esta vez fue Vegeta quien la detuvo._

_"¡Suéltame!"_

_"Aaaah, tú puedes detenerme para preguntarme tonterías, pero yo no puedo hacer lo mismo"_

_"¡Tú solo te burlas de mí! –forcejeando para que Vegeta la soltara- y estoy cansada de sólo ser... de ser... un juguete para que ... otros se... di... vier... tan... yo..._

_No pudo continuar, las lágrimas que estaba deteniendo afloraron como un torrente, haciendo que ella se empezara a arrodillar para llorar, pero unos fuerte brazos la sujetaron e impidieron que llegara al suelo; se sintió muy protegida, nunca Yamcha la había hecho sentir así, por lo que comenzó a mirar al ser que la sujetaba tan proteccionistamente._

_"Vegeta... por que... por que... me paso esto a mí, yo que le hice"_

_"Tú no eres el problema, es él no sabe apreciarte y por eso estas así deberías buscar a alguien que realmente sepa valorarte"_

_Los dos se miraban de cerca y podían sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro, lo que hizo que se empezaran a acercar._

_"Vegeta, creo que yo..."_

_"Es mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto, estas bebida y no sabes lo que haces"_

_"No estoy tan ebria, para no saber lo que hago"_

_"Mujer, podrías arrepentirte mañana"_

_"Mañana lo pensare, y mi nombre es Bulma"_

_Vegeta sonrió con ese comentario y termino de acercarse para dar comienzo a un suave beso que de a poco se profundizo y  se hizo mas pasional."_

_"Vegeta, mi cuarto esta mas cerca"_

_"¿Segura?"_

_"Esta es mi casa la conozco"_

_"Graciosa"_

_Ambos rieron y se fueron al cuarto de ella; nunca en su vida Vegeta había deseado tanto a una mujer, no tan  sólo poseerla, sino también complacerla; nunca Bulma se había sentido tan deseada y tan deseosa de entrega; la noche para los dos fue la mejor de sus vidas._

Vegeta sonrío con sus recuerdos, si, definitivamente esa mujer, lo había sorprendido con su entrega y pasión, realmente era una mujer de armas tomar hasta en la cama.

"La mejor que encontrado en el universo"

Pensando en esto, cerro sus ojos y decidió que la esperaría en el jardín, estaba agradable y podría descansar.

"¡Bulma!, con-con Vegeta, pe-pe-pero... ¿él?"

"Si Chichi y no sólo esa vez, hemos estado juntos estas dos semanas"

"¡Bulma!"

"Chichi, al día siguiente de nuestra primera vez, Yamcha fue a verme, a darme una explicación que yo ya no quería oír, después de conversar, decidimos que ya no podíamos continuar"

"Le-le dijiste de lo que había pasado"

"No, no fue necesario, porque mientras hablábamos, nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro amor hacía mucho tiempo que era sólo un cariño, mis celos, no eran tal, sino que era mas que nada miedo, también por parte de él, miedo a estar solos, por eso cuando terminamos de hablar quedamos como amigos, él se fue y yo me quede en casa"

"¿Y Vegeta?"

"En la noche golpee su puerta, para hablar con él"

"¿Y qué paso?"

"Bueno , yo entre en su habitación, me dijo antes de que hablara que si me quedaba esta noche con él sería para siempre, por que nunca aceptaría que otro me tocara, que yo sería su compañera"

"Vaya así que él, el gran y despiadado guerrero mostró sus garras"

"No lo sé Chichi, pero yo acepte, desde ese día estamos juntos y él me hace sentir especial, única y creo que causo lo mismo en él"

"Aaaaah –suspirando- mi Gokuh me hace sentir lo mismo –sonrojandose- tan especial"

Ambas se sonrieron, parecía que ahora podían ser felices.

"Vaya Chichi no te conocía ese lado"

"Ay, Bulma, bueno, pero ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan nerviosa?"

"Toma Chichi, ve por ti misma"

Bulma le entrego un sobre que tenía el sello del Hospital de la Capital del Oeste.

"Me estas diciendo que estas...." –mientras leía el papel.

"Si y eso es lo que me aflige, no sé como decírselo, sin que crea que es una trampa"

"Bulma sólo te puedo hablar por mí, Gokuh al principio no entendió bien, pero después se puso muy contento, Vegeta es caso aparte, porque él a sufrido mucho y en lo menos que debe pensar es en tener un descendiente, pero si no se le dices pronto, entonces creerá que lo estas engañando y si se enojara"

De pronto la puerta se abre y un rostro conocido aparece.

"¡Hola Chichi! –pero se da cuenta que hay alguien con ella- ah, hola Bulma." –con desgano.

"Si también me da gusto verte Gokuh"

Notando el cambio de humor de su amigo, Bulma comenzó a pararse, porque entendió que el sutil mensaje, que su amigo sin querer le había dado.

"Bueno ya me voy, gracias Chichi por escucharme"

"De nada, Bulma y cuando quieras vuelves"

"¿Ya te vas –alegrándose- alguna mala cara?"

"Nop, pero entiendo las indirectas"

"¿.....................?" –mirando a Chici.

"Adiós y pórtense bien" –poniendo una cara bastante pícara a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo.

Gokuh se sonrojo, su amiga había visto en él lo que quería sin que lo dijera y se iba.

"Bulma es genial"

"¿A qué se debe ese cumplido?" –dijo Chichi con el seño fruncido.

"A que se dio cuenta de que quería estar a solas contigo, por eso" –mientras enrollaba su cola en la cintura de Chichi.

"¡Gokuh!, pero y ¿Gohan?"

"Piccoro le esta mostrando en vivo y en directo unas plantas que vio en uno de sus libros de estudio y estará un bueeeeen rato ocupado" –diciendo esto con una sonrisa algo pícara y con brillo especial en sus ojos.

"Oooooh, mi Gokuh, lo tenías todo planeado"

"Je, tonto, tonto, pero no tanto"

Diciendo esto, le dio un suave beso, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a su cuarto.

Lo que era Bulma iba en su auto a casa, y mientras pensaba en como decirle a Vegeta prendió la radio y escucho una vieja melodía que describía un poco su relación con Vegeta.

"Sin firmar un documento,

sin mediar un previo aviso,

sin hacer un juramento,

hemos hecho un compromiso..."

Le dio mas volumen y mientras la escuchaba su mente recordó todo lo que había pasado y eso le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta alguien observaba desde los cielos, en su mirada no había signo de bondad, era llena de odio y maldad.

"Disfruten por ahora, disfruten su momento de gloria, ya veremos quien ríe al último"

Y una risa, que podría congelar la sangre de quien la escuchara, resonó en los cielos de Chykiuu.


	12. Default Chapter

_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_

Nota: lo que este encerado con estos símbolos ... significa que piensa y no lo habla.

Nota 2:. han escuchado del bloqueo de escritor taraaaaa, a mi me dio y por ello me demore en el capítulo ;p, pero bueno aquí va y espero que les guste ^-^.

_XII.- ATADURAS Y SECUESTROS._

"Me estas diciendo que tú, tú, estas... con... en ti, con..." 

Vegeta no podía articular muy bien sus palabras haciendo que Bulma se empezara a sentir mal.

"Sí, es lo que dice el examen, tengo una semana. No fue apropósito, pero sucedió"

Bulma miraba el rostro inexpresivo de Vegeta y no sabía que esperar de él.

En cambio el Príncipe no sabia que pensar, esto no lo había planeado, no lo esperaba, era tan extraño, nunca pensó en tener una compañera, pero ahora la tenía, pero un hijo, eso le dejo totalmente, absolutamente descolocado.

Bulma miraba y no sabía que pensar, no había realizado ningún tipo de gesto y no le estaba gustando la situación. "No importa sino lo quiere, yo lo criare sola y él que se vaya al diablo"

Vegeta levanto la mirada y frunció el ceño mirando a Bulma.

"Y a éste ¿Qué le pasara ahora?"

"El que no sepa que pensar no te da derecho a creer que te voy a dejar que malcríes al mocoso y lo conviertas en un debilucho"

Bulma palideció, no esperaba esa respuesta de Vegeta. "¿Cómo supo lo que pensaba? ¿Es adivino o qué?"

"No soy adivino, es una consecuencia de nuestra unión"

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

" A que puedo saber lo que piensas"

"¿Y cómo es que yo no puedo hacerlo?"

"Quizás por que piensas demasiado y al no tranquilizar tu mente no puedes saber lo que hay en la mía, aunque yo creo que porque tu eres de una raza inferior y por ende no puedes captar mis pensamientos superiores" Esto dicho con una de sus torcidas sonrisas.

Acto seguido Bulma estaba hecha una furia y gritándole que daba un gusto estar muy lejos para no quedar sordo.

"¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME QUE SOY INFERIOR!! ¡¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!!"

"El Ouji-sama de los Saiyan-jins" Con asombrosa tranquilidad y con la misma sonrisa y agregando un brillo juguetón en su mirada

"¡¡TU…TU... TU SIMIO EN DESARROLLO COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR QUE ERES OUJI-SAMA SI TU RAZA ESTA EXTINTA!!"

"Nop, estoy vivo y ese mocoso es mi hijo y mi heredero, así que mejor te cuidas no quiero que nazca débil como tú"

"¡¡TE ODIO!!" Acto seguido Bulma trato de alejarse pero unos brazos le impidieron irse.

"¡¡DEJAME!!"

"No tengo ganas de ello, me divierte verte enojada, te ves mas horrible de lo normal en ese estado"

"Eres…eres…. –fue en ese momento que Bulma se dio cuenta de que Vegeta la estaba mirando con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa especial, el agarre que tenía para sujetarla no era fuerte sino con delicadeza y estaba muy cerca de ella cuando le hablo, es mas recordó que cuando estaban juntos siempre le decía que era horrible cuando era lo contrario lo que quería decirle.

"Vegeta… yo…"

"Shhhh, cállate mujer, hablas demasiado" Mientras la besaba suavemente y poco a poco iba bajando a su cuello.

"Vegeta… nos pueden ver… por favor… que ha…" Bulma no pudo continuar porque él le había mordido el cuello que le hizo sentir un escalofrío de placer por su cuerpo.

"¿Qué… qué hiciste?"

"Te marque como mía"

"¿…..? ¬¬'"

"Es la forma que los saiyan formamos una atadura, estamos unidos, pero esto forma una atadura, tu alma y mi alma son una ahora y nunca nos vamos a separar, yo sabré lo que sientas y tu sabrás lo que yo sienta, es una forma mas profunda de lo que ustedes llaman matrimonio"

Bulma había quedado muda, no esperaba eso y unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus ojos y se abrazo fuertemente a su 'esposo' sollozando suavemente.

"Y ahora ¿qué te pasa?"

"Estoy… feliz…. Vegeta… te amo… además… estoy….embarazada…. y…. mas sensible…tendrás… que acostumbrarte"

Vegeta solo miro a Bulma mientras sollozaba en su pecho, sonrió suavemente y la acerco mas a él, le gustaba sentirla cerca, pero un pequeño detalle o mas bien sonido hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran y miraran sorprendidos ante quienes habían causado su sorpresa.

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwww, no lo puedo creer voy a ser abuela, ¡querido, vamos a ser abuelos!" –mientras se dirigía hacía adentro de la casa la madre de Bulma.

"¿En serio?, que bueno, ya era hora" –respondió el padre desde dentro.

"No le dije Ouji-sama que usted estaba enamorado, a Mina Aino no se le escapa nada que sea relacionado con el amor" -haciendo una V con los dedos como señal de victoria.

Vegeta estaba echando chispas por todos lados y Bulma no sabia que decir.

"Bueno y ¿cuándo hacen la ceremonia terrestre? –pregunto cándidamente Mina.

"Tú... mocosa... estas... ¡MUERTA!

Acto seguido Mina huyo como alma que lleva el diablo y Vegeta comenzó a perseguirla, no sin antes darle un beso rápido a Bulma 

"Voy y vuelvo"

Fue todo lo que escucho Bulma antes de verlo desaparecer en un borrón tras Mina. No pudo evitar sonreír y llevar su mano a sus labios y luego a su vientre. "Tu padre esta loco, pero ahora se que no nos dejara y sabes pequeño eso me alegra"

"Pues eso facilita mis planes mujer"

Bulma se sobresalto ante la voz y cuando se giro al origen de la voz su corazón casi se detuvo.

"No... no... no puede ser... tu... no deberías... no... ¡Veg...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una extraña sombra envolvió a Bulma impidiendo que cualquier otro sonido saliera de su boca.

"¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" (no creo tener que decir quien era la que estaba gritando ¿verdad? ^^u)

"Pero ¿qué pasa?" –una asombrada Amy preguntaba desde la sala en donde todo el grupo estaba reunido conversando, cuando un borrón amarillo paso y se oculto tras ellas.

"¡Mina!, ¿qué hiciste ahora?" –le pregunto una no muy tranquila Rei.

"¡¿Yoooooo?!, por que tendría que haber hecho algo, por que siempre están pensando que hice algo malo" –colocando sus mejores ojos de cachorro.

Cuando en ese momento....

"¡TU MALDITA MOCOSA VEN Y ENFRENTA LA IRA DE VEJITA NO OUJI!"

"¡MINA!"

"No hice nada –encogiéndose al grito unánime de su nombre por todos los presentes- lo juro, por favor, solo lo estaba felicitando y se enojo"

Todas quedaron con cara e pregunta y miraron a Vegeta, que parecía toro de lidia por lo enojado, incluso daba la sensación de que le salía humo por las orejas.

"Felicitarlo y de que si se puede saber" –pregunto Serena, mirando a Vegeta directo a los ojos.

Este se vio intimidado por la muchacha y se comenzó a sonrojar "Maldición, que pueda ella controlarme de esa manera, no me agrada para nada"

"Y bien, ¿de qué lo felicito Mina para qué usted se enojara?"

Vegeta se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia un lado- "Humph, de lo que no le importa y que no se vuelva a meter en donde no la llaman porque simplemente usted puede no estar ahí la...."

En un momento Vegeta se quedo mudo y llevo una mano a su pecho, sintió en él un enorme miedo y luego un vació, algo no estaba bien, pero ¿qué era?, ¿qué era lo equivocado?, fue en ese momento que algo en su mente le dio aviso y sin decir mas deshizo sus pasos y se dirigió al lugar en que había dejado a Bulma.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" –le grito Serena, pero su grito se perdió en el aire.

"¡Serena!" –grito Lita.

Cuando esta se giro las Sailor que poseían poder de visión, estaban en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza.

"¡Chicas!"

"Estamos bien Serena, -respondió una atontada Haruka- el Ouji, debemos ir con el, la tormenta se cierne sobre todo en él"

No fue dicho mas y se dirigieron tras los pasos de Vegeta.

"¡Bulma!" –grito desesperadamente Vegeta al llegar al jardín, pero no había nadie y las Scouts llegaron unos segundos después.

"No... no... no esta"

"¿Quién no esta Ouji-sama?" –pregunto Lita

"Bul... Bulma, no esta"

"Puede que este adentro"

"¡No!, ¡no esta no la siento, no puedo sentirla, no esta!"

"Cálmese Ouji-sama, así no entenderemos nada, ¿por qué dice qué no esta?" –le hablo Serena, sujetándolo de los hombros.

"Yo, no puedo sentirla, sus pensamientos, sus emociones, yo no la siento es como si estuviera muerta, pero eso no es posible porque lo sabría"

Serena no entendía mucho lo que pasaba y cuando Mina iba a decir algo un gemido llamo la atención de ellos.

Amy se dirigió al lugar y encontró a Zarbon en muy mal estado.

"Por Kami-sama ¿qué le paso?"

Los demás se acercaron y Lita le ayudo a sentarse.

"¿Tú sabes algo?" –pregunto un no muy tranquilo Vegeta.

"El... esta aquí... y esa sombra... los dos.... se... unieron"

Las Scouts palidecieron y Vegeta encontró de pronto que sus piernas no le sostenían.

"Amy, Lita lleven Zarbon-san adentro, Mina llama a Gokuh-san avísale, lo mas probable es que vaya tras él también, yo llamare a Darien, tenemos que prepáranos para la batalla"

Las chicas hicieron lo que les dijo, sorprendiéndose de su reacción, definitivamente la reina que ella sería se estaba mostrando y en cierta manera era bueno, pues la Serena llorona no les hubiese servido de mucho en esta situación.

Vegeta miraba lo que sucedía, no podía entender lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no la sentía y era la cosa mas horrible que le podía pasar, había otra, pero no lo permitiría, no a ella, era su compañera destinada por la eternidad y no iba a permitir que le pasara algo.

En tanto en la casa de los Son un juguetón Gokuh no dejaba a Chichi terminar la cena en paz para su familia.

"Ya Gokuh déjame tranquila" –tratando de que la cola de él, le dejara de hacer cosquillas.

"Pero Chichi, –poniendo ojos e cachorro- Gohan va a llegar mas tarde ¿cuál es el apuro?"

"Simple, ustedes comen mucho y si no me apuro no voy a terminar a tiempo para la cena; sobretodo con la diversión de la tarde" –sonrojándose bastante con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

Gokuh sólo sonrío había sido divertido pero lo que no entendía era como ahora no había podido controlar esas ganas de morderle el cuello y observaba la marca que le había dejado en el cuello mientras la abrazaba.

"¿Quizás deba preguntarle a Vegeta? Puede ser algo e la raza saiyan y yo no tengo idea" 

En cuanto el iba a rozar sus labios de nuevo por aquella marca el teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo que Gokuh diera un suspiro de frustración, quería ver a Chichi totalmente sonrojada de nuevo, esa zona se había vuelto muy sensible al tacto y le gustaba la reacción que ella tenía cuando le rozaba

"Gokuh ve a responder por favor, yo estoy ocupada con la cena"

.El fue con un desgano bastante notorio y contesto el teléfono con una animo que definitivamente no haría que se ganara ninguna competencia deportiva a quien se le ocurriera apoyar en ese estado.

"Si, habla a la residencia Son"

"¡Gokuh-san debe tener cuidado Bulma-san fue atacada y su esposa puede ser la siguiente!"

"Eeeeer.... Mina-chan... mas lento no estoy enten...."

Fue cuando un grito vino de la cocina y Gokuh dejó el teléfono tirado y fue hacía el lugar; lo que vio lo dejo helado, una sombra cubría Chichi y se la estaba tragando y esta sombra tenía unos ojos rojos que les era vagamente familiares, cuando trato de alcanzar a esa cosa, ésta desapareció y Goku termino estrellándose con los muebles de la cocina.

"¡CHICHI!" –gritó en frustración tratando de sentirla, era una de las cosas que había pasado cuando le había mordido el cuello, podía sentirla como si fuera parte de él y ahora no podía, ¿qué pasaba?

"Me estas diciendo que Freeza se fusiono de alguna manera  ese tal Caos, Zarbon pues me cuesta creerlo"

Zarbon observaba a Vegeta cuando este le hablaba, no se veía de muy buen animo, en estos últimos segundos simplemente le parecía que había envejecido, claro que al único saiyan al que le había notado eso fue a Nappa y eso porque se le cayo el pelo, y ahora el Ouji se veía abatido y con una furia contenida que en cualquier momento podía asegurar se iría en su contra.

"Pues créelo Vegeta, no me es grato lo que te digo pero es verdad"

"No te es grato, porque será que no te creo Zarbon"

"Por favor Vegeta no Ouji deje que Zarbon-san se explique" –hablo Ami.

"Humph"

"Gracias por el permiso Vegeta –respondió Zarbon en forma irónica; Vegeta casi lo mata con la mirada pero este ni siquiera se inmuto- estaba entrenando junto a los soldados cuando apareció Freeza-sama, en un principio me alegre porque creí que sería una victoria, pero en un segundo sus ojos se pusieron de un color rojo sangre y nunca en mi vida sentí un horror como ese cuando los vi, junto a los soldados tratamos de huir pero sus sombras nos cubrieron y los soldados terminaron convirtiéndose en algo que no supe que eran....

Las Sailor supieron de inmediato y su pensamiento fue uno 'youmas'

... a mi también me envolvieron pero parte de mi logro mantenerse, por ello trate de huir y llegue hasta aquí pero ese fue su plan desde el principio en cuanto pise el suelo tomo control total y cuando me acerque a la mujer el hizo lo que ya saben, me dejo pero se llevo de mi casi toda mi energía, aún no entiendo como estoy vivo.

"Quizás y pueda responder eso" –acercándose Amnes.

Los que estaban ahí se quedaron mirando, esperando su respuesta cuando una agitada Mina hizo acto de presencia.

"¡Chichi-san fue capturada!"

Todos se tensaron, definitivamente la venganza era primero con los saiyans, fue cuando Ami hablo.

"Miren en la televisión"

Cuando miraron pudieron ver a gente correr en distintas direcciones en el centro de la Capital Oeste y varias sombras destruyendo todo a su paso y en lo alto un ser de blanca piel y ojos de rubí miraban con total frialdad y aparente gozo lo que pasaba; fue cuando vio la cámara y se dirigió hacia los reporteros, estos al ver que se acercaba aquel extraño ser trataron de huir pero con un movimiento de su mano quedaron atrapados por las sombras que el controlaba a voluntad. Después miro a la cámara y hablo.

"Mis queridos terrestres yo soy ahora su nuevo amo, claro si es que alguien se atreve a enfrentarme y si no tiene suficiente motivo con la destrucción de la ciudad quizás esto se los dé –apuntando hacia un sector en donde un remolino de sombras apareció y luego se disolvió en parte permitiendo ver a una mujer de cabellos verde aguamarina y otra con cabellos de ala de cuervo- si las quieren rescatar ya saben donde encontrarme; con ello la imagen se puso en blanco no sin antes dejar resonando una maligna risa en los oídos de los guerreros.

Vegeta sintió como su alma parecía querer rasgarse en dos cuando vio la imagen y trato de partir de inmediato pero una mano lo detuvo. Al girar vio que Serena era quien le había impedido partir y la miro con bastante rabia pero como siempre la mirada que ella le dio lo calmo de inmediato.

"¿Por qué me detiene?"

"No puede ir solo Vegeta no Ouji, debemos ir todos"

"Yo no pienso esperar nadie"

"Lo hará Ouji-sama, lo hará porque sabe que es una locura ir solo sin mas apoyo que su rabia y odio a ese ser, sabe no podrá lograr nada y que solo conseguirá que lo maten y a Bulma-san también"

Vegeta sólo miro a la muchacha no pudo decir nada, ella tenia razón y eso lo molesto sobremanera, nadie le decía que hacer, nadie, nunca mas, nunca mas.

"Cállate" –le contesto en una voz baja y amenazante, pero Serena ni siquiera se inmuto, no así sus guardianas que se empezaron a tensar y Zarbon vio que se iba armar una reyerta de proporciones mayores- "tú no me das ordenes, no se clase de poder es el que tienes para controlarme como lo haces pero no me darás ordenes"

"Ella no le esta dando una orden Vegeta no Ouji, le esta diciendo lo obvio y el poder que ejerce en usted debería ya haberlo deducido ¿no lo cree?, ella es la Oujo-sama de la Luna y su raza es influenciada por la Luna, saque sus propias conclusiones"

Todos miraron al lugar de donde vino la voz y vieron en ese lugar afirmado del umbral de la puerta a Darien que había observado la situación en silencio.

"¡Darien!" –grito una eufórica Serena.

"Creo que deberíamos partir en vez de seguir discutiendo"

A lo que todos los presentes asintieron,, con lo que todas las Sailor, menos Serena, sacaron sus plumas transformadoras y procedieron a cambiar a sus formas de batalla.

"¡PODER ESTELAR DE MERCURIO!"

"¡PODER ESTELAR DE MARTE!"

"¡PODER ETELAR DE JÚPITER!"

"¡PODER ESTELAR DE VENUS!"

"¡PODER ESTELAR DE URANUS!"

"¡PODER ESTELAR DE NEPTUNO!"

"¡PODER ESTELAR DE PLUTÓN!"

"¡PODER ESTELAR DE SATURNO!"

"¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!"

Ante ojos sin magia, ante ojos sin conocimiento de que existe la capacidad de que se puede mover mas rápido que la vista, la transformación solo fue un juego de luces de unos segundos pero para quien siente la magia como parte de la vida y sabe que se pude mover mas rápido de lo que el común lo puede hacer, vio como ese simple juego de luces permitía que seres mortales se transformaran a guerreras llenas de un poder mágico difícil de medir.

Vegeta y Zarbon parpadearon ante lo que vieron, no habían visto antes la transformación y eso era llamativo, a Ami la cubrieron lazos de agua que formaron su uniforme y le dieron de su tranquilidad para la batalla que venía, Rei fue cubierta por aros de fuego que le permitirían usar su pasión como arma, Lita rayos la rodearon y le brindaron de su poder, a Mina estrellas relucientes la rodearon para hacer su presentación mas brillante, Haruka una luz intensa venida de la tierra misma la envolvió otorgándole su fuerza, Michiru fue cubierta por una ola que le brindo su frescura y poder, Setsuna fue rodeada por las arenas del tiempo que surgían de un reloj declarándola señora del tiempo y Hotaru la mas pequeña fue rodeada de una densa sombra que le dio el poder de la muerte para que surja la vida. Luego miraron a Darien, él cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, sus ropas desaparecieron y surgieron el esmoquin con una rosa en su solapa, la máscara, el sombrero de copa y el bastón de la nada y Serena solo cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho y cerrando sus ojos una luz de luna la cubrió cambiando sus ropas a las de la Oujo-sama de la Luna agregándose las alas de cisne que anteriormente mostró en el primer enfrentamiento contra Freeza. Ambos quedaron mudos, era algo sorprendente la cantidad de magia que surgía de ellas era impresionante, ambos eran guerreros y la magia era algo que a lo cual no estaban acostumbrados a ver en su vida, pero podían sentir la energía que surgía de ella y esos simplemente no era posible describirlo.

"Es hora de irnos Ouji-sama Vegeta"

Vegeta salió de la catalepsia en que se había quedado y asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar junto a las Sailor, Zarbon comenzó a hacer lo mismo, pero Mercury lo detuvo.

"Zarbon-san es mejor que se quede, no esta en condiciones de luchar"

"No, yo voy, quiero estar ahí para cuando Freeza-sama sea libre de esa cosa"

"Zarbon-san –hablo Uranus- esa fusión no fue obligatoria como la que tuvo Galaxia con el Caos –Zarbon miro a Galaxia bastante sorprendido por ello- y en este caso ni siquiera nuestra Oujo-sama con su enorme corazón, que creo debería endurecer un poco mas, -Serena sólo le miro con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y tanto Zarbon como Vegeta no se explicaban como permitía tales libertades a sus seguidoras- así que no sueñes que podrá salir vivo de esto"

Diciendo esto Uranus comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"Aún así iré, no puedo evitarlo, Freeza-sama ha sido mi señor por demasiado tiempo y si él va a morir debo estar ahí para su final"

"Eres muy leal a pesar de todo" –hablo Amnes.

Zarbon la miro y vio que ella no se había transformado- "¿Y tú no le vas a ayudar?"

Amnes sonrió- "Lo que pasa es que a diferencia de ellas yo necesito espacio para transformarme nunca lo he hecho en un cuarto por lo que puedo hacer volar el lugar y no es mi intención dejar sin hogar a quienes tan amablemente nos han ayudado"

Salieron de la casa y ahí vieron que Gokuh, que mostraba en su cara tanto dolor como Vegeta, había llegado con el resto de los Guerreros Z.

"Veo que están listos para ir –en la voz de Gokuh se noto una gran preocupación- bueno casi todos –mirando a Amnes- debemos irnos ya"

"No se preocupe Gokuh-san ahora me cambio"

Y diciendo esto levantó sus brazos frente a su pecho, colocándolos uno encima del otro, al hacerlo la figura de una galaxia la rodeo y se levanto una gran cantidad de viento que casi hace que salgan volando todos ahí y finalmente un brillo que encegueció a todos; cuando termino ella estaba ahí en su forma de Guerrera Sailor con todo el poder de una galaxia a su servicio.

"Bien, creo que podemos partir"

Después de eso todos levantaron vuelo dirigiéndose a la ciudad y dos corazones de guerreros dispuestos a poner fin a sus vidas antes que sus mitades desaparecieran de la existencia.


	13. Default Chapter

_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_

Nota: lo que este encerado con estos símbolos ... significa que piensa y no lo habla.

Nota: Joo-sama en japonés significa Reina, según tengo entendido. ^^

_XIII.-PREGUNTAS, RESPUESTAS Y OSCURIDAD.-_

Vegeta iba pensando en como sacar de esta situación a Bulma, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Gokuh, su rostro estaba tenso y su mirada parecía perdida, daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a estallar; sacudió la cabeza, él supo el porque de su estado, se había atado a su compañera pero no tenía idea de eso y como saberlo había perdido sus recuerdos y eso sólo lo hubiese aprendido de sus padres o de su hermano; Vegeta pensó en Raditz había sido tan idiota cuando juro que se iría siendo que no iba a cumplir, sacudió la cabeza, a veces Raditz, había sido un buen compañero pero en otras, lo hubiese matado.

"Kakarotto..."

El aludido no dio señas de escuchar nada...

"Kakarotto..."

Nada paso y eso hizo dar un leve suspiro a Vegeta...

"¡Kakarotto!"

"¿Eh?, ¡ah! ¿Si Vegeta?"

"Escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir"

Gokuh miró a Vegeta con cierta curiosidad, era raro que el Ouji-sama se dignara a hablarle así que puso toda su atención.

"¿Tu sientes a tu compañera o por lo menos supones lo que ella siente e incluso piensa?"

Gokuh asintió con cierto rubor en su rostro. Vegeta vio eso y le causo gracia.

"Pues esa es una habilidad síquica de nuestra raza, cuando escogemos una compañera primeramente nos unimos a ella, esto también puede pasar con los mejores amigo, es la cercanía con la persona lo que hace posible esta unión mental"

Goku abrió un poco los ojos en sorpresa, ahora entendía porque a veces podía saber lo que pensaba Chichi y no tan sólo ella, sino que también con Krillyn y Bulma.

"Pero cuando la compañera es la contraparte de tu alma, surge lo que se llama atadura, porque tu alma y la de ella se hacen una sola"

Ahora si Gokuh tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, no estaba seguro pero parecía que eso le había pasado con Chichi y tenía unas ganas de preguntarle a Vegeta, pero le daba una vergüenza horrible, si el morder en el cuello era parte de eso. Vegeta no pudo evitar una sutil sonrisa ante la reacción del saiyan mas joven, definitivamente parecía que le iba a dar una hiperventilación en cualquier momento por como lo estaba mirando y respirando.

"Pero para completar esa atadura existe un rito y este consiste en 'marcar' a tu compañero y eso por lo general es cuando le muerdes para hacerlo, en nuestra raza es hacía ambos lados pero en nuestro caso es mas complicado porque ellas desconocen de esto y nuestra piel es mucho mas gruesas como para que ellas pongan su 'marca' en nosotros, pero eso no impide que las almas se unan, por ello debes evitar que algo le pase a tu compañera, pues si le sucede cualquier cosa perderás la mitad de tu alma en el proceso"

Gokuh palideció ante lo que había dicho Vegeta, no esperaba que  eso fuese tan profundo y las consecuencias que tenía, pero por lo menos se alegraba de que lo que había hecho no hubiese sido una locura suya, sino que era parte de él y era algo instintivo.

"¿Vegeta? Si es al contrario ¿ellas también podrían sufrir lo mismo?"

"No lo se Kakarotto, es algo de lo cual se muy poco, si tu hermano no hubiese sido un idiota te lo hubiese podido decir pero ya es demasiado tarde, mas no te puedo informar porque se supone que la casta alta y sobretodo los nobles no podían unirse y menos atarse, que estábamos libres de ello, pero ahora se que no era así, sino que rehuían de esto, pues los mostraría como débiles por depender de alguien, pero por lo menos yo me alegro de haberla encontrado, aunque no la merezca" –esto último lo dijo con un leve suspiro al final y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

Lo que era Gokuh no podía creer que Vegeta no se sintiera digno de Bulma, ella y Yamcha eran buenos amigos de él, pero de un tiempo acá no le parecía buena idea que estuvieran juntos; Yamcha no tenía una personalidad fuerte para controlar a Bulma y ella terminaba haciendo lo que quería con él y ella necesitaba un reto y Yamcha a alguien mas pasivo; Vegeta era adecuado para Bulma era de personalidad fuerte y podía controlar a su amiga y es mas, ella a él y eso que era difícil, además Vegeta había sufrido demasiado con Freeza y merecía esta oportunidad y no permitiría que se deprimiera por creer que él la puso en peligro siendo que si no hubiese sido ella hubiese sido cualquiera.

"Escucha Vegeta debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ellas dependen de nosotros y es obvio de que Freeza las utilizara como un sebo para poder vengarse de nosotros; debemos pelear y si uno se siente débil el otro lo apoyara, no podemos perder, ellas nos necesitan y créeme que no quiero perder a Chichi y no creo que tú quieras perder a quien es parte de tu alma ahora que la has encontrado"

Vegeta miró a Gokuh y le dio una breve sonrisa, él tenía razón no podían rendirse y el apoyo incondicional que esta guerrero le daba, ánimos, en cierta manera, pues si aceptaba de que Bulma fuese su compañera y no se molestara por eso es que quizás el mereciere esta oportunidad.

Gokuh vio la leve sonrisa del saiyan mayor y le dio esa sonrisa característica suya como respuesta, ahora él estaba con mas ánimos y sus ojos brillaban con la anticipación del combate, eso era mejor a deprimirse, debían concentrarse en el combate por venir y en nada más.

Un poco mas atrás la conversación había sido escuchada con claridad por uno de los que iban al combate, nunca hubiese esperado aquella faceta en esta raza de guerreros, que se decía fría e insensible, eran mas profundos de lo que aparentaban, algo digno de respeto; no muchos debería saber de esto, claro si se llegaba a saber sólo bastaría atacar al compañero para causar un daño mayor que el físico, pero el proceso para lograr llegar a esa atadura era difícil ¿qué pasaría si no le encontraban nunca? o ¿si no eran correspondidos?, mejor no averiguarlo no creía que le gustara la respuesta.

"Piccoro-sensei ¿usted escucho lo que hablaban mi Otoosan con Vegeta-san?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas Gohan-chan?"

"Me pareció que hablaban de compañeras y así le dice Vegeta-san a mi Okaasan"

Piccoro se sorprendió, no sabía que su discípulo tuviera un oído fino, no era como el suyo pero había podido captar parte de la conversación.

"Si Gohan-chan hablaban de sus compañeras, pero lo que dijo Vegeta no es nada malo, estoy seguro que cuando todo termine tu propio Otoosan te dirá lo que conversaron"

Gohan miró a su sensei y dio un leve suspiro de tranquilidad y sonrió suavemente aunque su mirada estaba llena de preocupación. Piccoro vio eso y puso su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

"Escúchame, vamos a ganar, rescataremos a tu Okaasan y a Bulma-san, pero para ello debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros, si dejas que tus miedos te controlen no conseguirás nada, así que concéntrate en el combate por venir, entendido"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza y luego puso su mirada al horizonte, debía ser fuerte, su Okaasan era muy importante para él y para su Otoosan y no permitiría que ese tipo le hiciera nada.

En el otro grupo, liderado por la Oujo-sama de la Luna, el grupo pertenecientes a la Sailor Externas tenían su propia discusión.

"Me estas diciendo que ese tipo tiene de tu sangre" –una ceñuda Uranus hizo el comentario.

"Bueno en ese entonces no sabía quien era y mi tipo de sangre resulto ser de su tipo y era obvio que la usaran en ese momento" –respondió Galaxia.

"¿De qué hablan?" –pregunto una curiosa Venus- ¿Si se puede saber?"

"De que ahora sabemos porque Zarbon-san no pudo ser controlado totalmente por el Caos" –contesto Neptune.

"¿Ah si? ¿y cómo paso?"

"Esta tonta permitió que le hicieran una transfusión de **su** sangre directamente a ese tipo"

"¡Uranus!" ¡Ya te dije que en ese entonces no sabía quien era y no podía hacer nada!"

"¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?" –pregunto Venus.

"Simple, que al darle de su sangre, en cierta manera lo protegió con parte de su poder y es algo que no se puede revertir" –aclaro Neptune.

"Si existe una manera" –dijo Uranus con un tono de absoluta seriedad.

"¡Ni loca lo voy a hacer!"

"¿Y de cuando acá te va molestar destruir un esbirro del caos?"

"¡El no es un esbirro!

"Para mí que a Galaxia le gusta alguien" –dijo Venus con un toque de malicia.

"Yo también opino lo mismo" –acoto Neptune

"¡Neptune, Venus! ¡No digan esas tonterías!"

"Entonces ¿por qué te has sonrojado?"

"No puede ser Galaxia, no puedes caer tan bajo"

"¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!!"

Con ese grito obviamente todos les quedaron mirando y una enorme gota apareció sobre ellas y el aludido que parecía estar ajeno a todo, había escuchado la conversación y trataba de que su cara tomara un color normal.

Todas las demás Sailor se sorprendieron con esa reacción, pero si algo habían aprendido en el tiempo que se conocían es que Venus podía hacer que la persona mas ecuánime se sulfurara, sólo diciéndole algo que no quería reconocer abiertamente y aunque ciertas sospechas volaban en las mentes de las Sailor prefirieron no decir nada, no querían perder una aliada como ella en el camino por un comentario y ya bastaba con Venus para ello.

"¡Hey! ¡Miren la ciudad esta totalmente destruida!" –gritó Krilyn sacando a todos de sus cavilaciones personales.

La ciudad era ruinas sobre ruinas, los youmas que servían a Freeza/Caos, estaban haciendo de las suyas en ese momento y les vieron y sin mediar provocación les atacaron.

"¡Es hora del combate!" –grito Plut.

"Ni que lo digas" –contesto un Yamcha bastante compungido por la visión aterradora que tenía ante él.

Los youmas atacaron con, ahora debían cuidarse de las filosas garras que tenían por manos; hechos con magia y con restos humanos, eran una burda imitación de un ser vivo que daba mas que nada asco que temor a los guerreros.

"¡Tierra Tiembla!"

"¡Maremoto de Neptuno!"

"Grito Mortal"

Los poderes de la tres Sailors Externas atacaron derribando y destruyendo a varias de esos youmas. Mientras que Saturn se limito a proteger Serena pues no era necesario, por el momento, su poder.

"¡Dodonpa!"

"¡Machine gun zuki!"

"¡Sokidan!"

Gritaron los dos ex alumnos de Tsuru-senin y mas de los youmas cayeron, mientras que Yamcha literalmente les perseguía con su esfera de energía y parecía estar jugando con ellos que dañándolos, pero en cuando los alcanzaba no quedaba mucho para ser recordado.

"¡Masenko!"

Gritaron al unísono sensei y discípulo, arrasando con aquellas que se les acercaron mas de la cuenta.

"¡Kame Hame Ha!"

Se escucho de los dos amigos que habían compartido aprendizaje y aventuras desde jóvenes y que nuevamente combatían uno al lado del otro.

"¡Bing Bang Attack!"

Resonó la voz de Vegeta no Ouji, sembrando bastantes bajas en las filas enemigas.

"¡Dagas de Hielo de Mercurio!"

"¡Marea de Fuego de Marte!"

"¡Espinas Eléctricas de Júpiter!"

"¡Eslabones de Amor de Venus!"

Con esta acción las cuatro Sailor Internas demostraron que no se quedaban atrás en el combate.

Varios de los youmas atacaron a directamente a los futuros señores del Neo Milenio, pero encontraron el bastón del Ouji-sama de Chikyuu era mucho mas peligroso de lo que aparentaba y que la lanza de Saturn no era ningún adorno pues esta poseía un filo de temer. Sólo la Oujo-sama de la Luna no se movía, miraba lo que pasaba y no podía dejar de sentir tristeza por las víctimas de esta guerra y lástima por Freeza que se había entregado al Caos por una venganza, perdiendo su alma en el proceso.

Freeza/Caos observaba como iba la batalla desde un edificio a lo lejos de donde sucedía, a su costado estaban las dos mujeres que había secuestrado para atraer a los 'protectores de este planeta', que fácil había sido, eran tan predecibles, pero su atención se dividía en Serena y Vegeta; la primera por ser el objetivo de su nuevo señor y al otro porque no en cierta manera le parecía divertido era como su antigua mascota se debatía entre el amor y el odio; la mujer era imposible dominarla, pero él o si, será una pieza excelente para un nuevo ejército, un nuevo general para la destrucción y nuevamente su mascota, sólo debía hacer que tuviera mas odio en su corazón que otra cosa. Una sutil sonrisa cruzo su rostro, lo lograría, lo llenara de odio y así tomara total control de é y también al otro saiyan, pues ni siquiera ese corazón puro podía dejar de sentir odio cuando llevara a cabo su plan y con ese pensamiento siguió observando la batalla. Pero mientras sus pensamientos volaban unos ojos comenzaron a tratar de enfocar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Zarbon no tuvo mas que pelear también, pues estos seres no hacían ningún tipo de distinción, pero mientras lo hacía se acercaba a Galaxia que peleaba contra una buena cantidad de youmas.

"Oye Amnes"

"Galaxia"

"¿Eh?"

"Galaxia es mi nombre y quiero que me llames así"

Zarbon no entendía su comportamiento, pero necesitaba sacarse algunas dudas de la cabeza y tratar de no perderla en el proceso.

"Mira como te llames necesito respuestas"

"¿A qué?"

"¿Qué es eso de tu sangre? y también lo de tu transformación, fue distinta a como lo hiciste en la nave"

Galaxia agradeció el estar a espaldes de Zarbon porque se había sonrojado bastante por la primera pregunta y con respecto a la otra bueno era bastante fácil de explicar.

"Con respecto a lo primero, es debido que diferencia de las demás Sailor, yo no he renacido como ellas, he vivido desde el Milenio de Plata original"

"¿Y?"

"Simple Zarbon tengo varios millones de años encima" –esto con una sutil sonrisa y mirando directamente la cara de sorpresa de Zarbon antes e esquivar el ataque de un youma.

"¿Tienes millones de años? pero ¿cómo?"

"Nuestra raza es longeva y sólo morimos cuando surge una nueva generación de Sailor para ser guardianas de una nueva Joo-sama y como yo no estuve en el momento en que el Milenio cayo, he vivido y como no tengo una reemplazante viviré hasta que surja alguien que pueda tomar mi lugar"

"Es increíble yo no te daba..... eeeh olvida eso"

"Bueno olvidado, en todo caso lo de mi sangre es por el hecho de que yo no he reencarnado y cuando resultaste herido en esa explosión del laboratorio por protegerme, en forma indirecta te traspase algo de mi esencia mágica, no tienes mi poder pero si una pequeña protección y eso junto con tu voluntad hizo que no fueras controlado por completo"

"Pero por lo que escuche tú fuiste dominada, entonces ¿por qué conmigo no lo logro?"

"Porque yo le encerré en mi cuerpo y lentamente corroyo mi alma hasta hacerme su instrumento, pero la Oujo-sama tuvo fe en mí y me libero de él, pero como ves, ahora esta de vuelta"

"Entonces conmigo no pudo por cuestión de tiempo"

"Exactamente y con respecto a lo otro, es porque en la nave había gente que no hubiese salido muy entera si me transformaba como lo hice hace poco y por ello utilice un catalizador para ello"

"Esa cosa metálica"

"Si y es una pluma"

La conversación terminó ahí y se concentraron en terminar con los pocos youmas que iban quedando. Momentos mas tarde ya no quedaba ninguno y pudieron escuchar una risa y unos aplausos que llegaba a sus oídos desde un edificio cercano.

"Muy bien, muy bien, fue realmente espectacular su actuación"

Todos miraron al ser que estaba ante ellos, bajando lentamente desde la azotea del edificio con Bulma Y Chichi flotando cerca de él.

"Creo que ustedes viene por ellas ¿verdad? Pero les va a costar un poco, saben me he encariñado con ellas, cada una tiene su propio fuego que las hace muy deseables" –lamiendo sus labios después de decir lo último.

"¡Maldito gusano si le has tocado un solo cabello a mi compañera conocerás lo que es verdaderamente el dolor!"

Yamcha se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Vegeta.

"Entonces Bulma y él se hicieron pareja, mas le vale hacerla feliz o tendrá mas problemas de los que pueda manejar"

"¿Acaso me lo enseñaras tú Vegeta? No lo creo, porque para ello deberías superarme y sabes que no tienes el poder para ello"

"Pero el no estará solo en esto" –agregó Gokuh

"¡Oh! El otro mono lo va a ayudar, que bonito, hacen una excelente pareja los dos, no han pensado en montar un espectáculo de humor"

Ambos saiyans estaban que se tiraban al cuello a Freeza/Caos, pero se quedaron quietos, debían esperar su momento. Mientras los ojos que se habían abierto lograron darse cuenta de la situación y movió suavemente a su amiga para que despertase; cuando lo logro, le tapo la boca para que no gritara y por medio de señas le hizo entender que cuando contara tres corriera con todas sus fuerzas, la otra mujer asintió y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de su amiga para desearle suerte.

"Si piensan transformarse en Ohzaru, me lo pensaría, pues no les pienso dar tiempo para que su transformación se complete"

Krilyn recordó que Gokuh ni Gohan se controlan en esa forma y no tenía la menor intención de morir aplastado por su amigo.

"Además necesitan la luna y yo no la veo por ninguna parte"

Las miradas se dirigieron al cielo y en efecto la luna no estaba o por lo menos no se veía por una espesa neblina negra que cubría el cielo de la ciudad.

"Maldito gusano" –siseo Vegeta

"Por favor Vegeta-chan ten mas respeto"

"¡No te atrevas a llamarme así!"

"Oh, ¿sólo esa mujercita puede hacerlo?, por favor no te voy a pedir permiso para hacerlo, de cuando acá el amo lo pide permiso a las mascotas para tratarles como quiera, me lo podrías informar"

"¡Maldito!"

"¡Vegeta espera! –dijo Gokuh sujetando por poco a Vegeta- no sacaremos nada si perdemos el control, él quiere eso"

"¡Oh! Pero valla un mono que piensa, esto es algo realmente increíble"

Gokuh sólo gruño y se limito a sujetar a Vegeta que se agitaba violentamente del su agarro; mientras las miradas se estaban cruzando y eran tan agresivas que si se hubiesen podido matar, hace bastante tiempo estarían todos muertos y en ese ir y venir de amenazas visuales una de las mujeres se levanto e hizo un pequeño ruido con ello Freeza/Caos se dio vuelta recibiendo un ataque de energía directamente en su cara.

"¡Corre Bulma!"

"¡Chichi!" –gritó Gokuh a la par que soltaba a Vegeta que se dirigió a proteger a Bulma

Nuevos youmas surgieron de la nada y se interpusieron, causando un caos entre los guerreros y las mujeres; en un momento Chichi logro esquivar a los youmas y se dirigió a Gokuh y unos cuantos rayos de energía por parte de Vegeta y Yamcha lograron despejarle el camino a Bulma, permitiéndole correr a los brazos de Vegeta; todo esto era observado con una sonrisa diabólica por parte de Freeza/Caos. En cuanto las dos estuvieron cerca de sus compañeros el simplemente empuño su mano, algo que a simple vista fue un simple movimiento para ellas fue condena a muerte. Unos centímetros antes de estar con sus parejas un sonido dejo de existir y en ellos algo se rasgo dejándolos con un dolor que no tenía comparación.

Ambos saiyan recibieron a sus compañeras inertes en sus brazos, ningún latido se escuchaba y el alma de ellos se rasgaba produciendo el vacío mas grande que pudieran haber sentido en sus vidas. Ambos cayeron de rodillas con ellas en sus brazos; un lamento de dolor y frustración salió de la garganta de Gokuh, mientras que innumerables lágrimas brotaban testarudamente de los ojos de Vegeta no Ouji.

Gohan pudo sentir como el ki de su Okaasan desaparecía y el de su Otoosan disminuía drásticamente, tato de gritar pero de su boca no salió nada y Piccoro evito que fuera hasta ellos.

Yamcha enmudeció no espero ver al orgulloso guerrero llorando por ella, por su perdida y sintió todo lo que había perdido por su falta de fuerzas y sintió culpabilidad por negarle a Vegeta la oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con ella.

"¡Qué pasa!" –gritó Ten Shin Han, apuntando a los youmas.

"¡Impidan que los rodeen!" –gritó Mars.

Pero no alcanzaron a hacer nada y los youmas cubrieron a los dos guerreros cubriéndolos como si fueran un capullo de absoluta oscuridad.

"¡Maldito! ¡Qué les estas haciendo!" –gritó Krilyn, comenzando a formar un Kienzan.

"Yo me lo pensaría si fuera tú, aunque si lo haces ahora puedes que tenga la oportunidad de librarlos de mis planes"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Maldito bicho –agrego Júpiter.

"Pero que lenguaje señorita, así no debe expresarse"

"¡A cállate y explícate!"

"A que esas cosas se están filtrando a su cuerpo, acoplándose a sus sinapsis neuronales; según mis cálculos en 6 minutos se habrán acoplado por completo" –acoto Mercury.

"Vaya una que piensa, tienes razón, cuando ese tiempo pase ellos serán míos"

"¿De qué demonios están hablando? –agrego Ten.

"A que de alguna manera él los controlara por sus emociones a través de sus sinapsis neuronales"

"¡No te voy a permitir qué me quites a mi Otoosan!" –chilló Gohan- "¡Cómo me quitaste a mi Okaasan!"

"No te lo voy a quitar sólo.... cambiara de bando.... servirá al mejor" –riendo en un tono bajo con lo dicho.

"Maldito, esto lo pagaras" –hablo Galaxia.

"Bien mujer veamos si esta vez puedes contra mí; si puedes vencerme ante de que el tiempo termine... unos cuatro minutos... ellos serán libres... pero sino prepárense para ser eliminados por sus propios aliados"

Dicho esto ambos se pusieron en posición y luego de un segundo de mirarse comenzó la batalla que ilumino los cielos de Chikyuu con auras de poder y colores de combate.


	14. Default Chapter

_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_

Nota: lo que este encerado con estos símbolos ... significa que piensa y no lo habla.

Nota: [...] lo que este entre estos símbolos es comunicación telepática o mental.

_XIV.- DESICIONES.-_

La batalla seguía y no parecían darse un respiro, pero los guerreros veían como Galaxia esta vez iba perdiendo terreno, ya ni siquiera sus mejores técnicas servían pues Freeza al unirse al Caos había aumentado su poder a niveles espantosos.

Mientras en la mente de los saiyan otro tipo de batalla se estaba dando...

Oscuridad, total y absoluta, nada de sensaciones, ninguna emoción, soledad, infinita, interminable; ambas almas flotaban en aguas de interminable sufrimiento.

La representación de la maldad les miraba y se acerco a ellos, tratando de tocar las almas que al mero tacto eran intangibles.

  
"¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no puedo tocarles?"

"¡Serena!" –grito Endimión, sujetando a su amada que había caído en la inconciencia.

"Esta en trance Ouji-sama" –respondió Saturn.

"¿En trance? Pero ¿por qué?"

"Debe estar tratando de ayudarles" –mirando a los capullos en donde estaban los saiyan.

"Oh mi... Serena por favor, cuídate" – le dijo en un susurro el Ouji-sama Endimion mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios.

En el mar del sufrimiento, los saiyan seguían siendo intangibles para el representante de la maldad, sus rostros mostraban total abandono de conciencia; mientras que este seguía insistiendo en poseer sus almas.

"[¡Maldición, como es posible esto!]"

"[Simple Caos, ellos no son como tú]"

"[¿Qué haces aquí Serena no Oujo? ¿Te das cuenta de que en este lugar soy mas fuerte?]"

"[No eres mas fuerte, eso lo crees tú, pero no lo eres mas que yo en este lugar]"

"[Eso lo veremos]" –siseo el ser, comenzando a atacarla.

"¡Galaxia!" –grito Uranus al ver caer a su compañera de batalla en unos derruidos edificios- ¡Maldito bastardo!

"Tsk, tsk, ¿qué lenguaje es ese para una dama?, pero claro tu no eres muy 'dama' que digamos"

"Gusano" –siseo Uranus llena de furia- ¡esto lo pagaras!

"Cuando quieras, 'mujer'"

Uranus se lanzó con un grito de furia a atacar a Freeza/Caos y de atrás, Neptune y Plut también le apoyaron. Mientras los demás estaban peleando con nuevos youmas y tratando de abrir los capullos para rescatar a sus amigos.

"¡Maldición! -hablo Krilyn- estas cosas parecen indestructibles"

"No lo son y no voy a permitir que ellos caigan en sus manos" –discrepo Mars.

"¿Cómo vamos sacar de esos capullos a mi Otoosan y Vegeta-san?"

"Estoy captando energías dentro de los capullos, pero son mas altas y diferentes a la de los saiyas" –comento Ami

"Me importa un comino que energías hayan ahí, sólo procuren sacarlos ese ser no puede ni debe controlarlos" –gruño Piccoro

"¡No nos digas lo que debemos hacer! ¡Crees que queremos qué esa cosa los controle!" –grito Mars.

"Mira mocosa..."

"¡Chicas! ¡Serena esta inconsciente!" –grito Júpiter.

"¡¿Qué?!

"Esa es una de las energías que estoy detectando, de alguna manera Serena se a proyectado al interior de los capullos y esta tratando de ayudarlos desde el interior"

"Entonces la otra energía ¿de quién es?" –pregunto Chaoz

"El Caos"

Uranus, Neptune y Plut no pudieron hacer mucho contra Freeza/Caos y terminaron en el suelo, cerca de Galaxia que estaba siendo auxiliada por Zarbon.

"Galaxia ¿estas bien?"

"Y esta ayuda que me brindas, ¿a que viene Zarbon?"

Con el comentario Zarbon comenzó a sonrojarse, pero sacudió un poco la cabeza para que no se notara.

"Sólo estoy devolviendo la ayuda que me brindaste, aunque fuera en forma indirecta"

Galaxia sonrió, esto no era muy lógico, pero no negaba que le gustaba tenerlo cerca, fue el uno de los pocos que la trato bien cuando fue esclava y eso no se olvida fácilmente. Pero un disparo le saco de sus cavilaciones.

"Pero que tenemos aquí, Zarbon estas ayudando al enemigo en vez de atacarle, eso podría considerarlo traición hacía mi"

"Mi señor era Freeza-sama no usted, sea lo que sea"

"Yo sigo siendo Freeza..."

"¡No! ¡Usted no lo es! Sólo se aprovecho de un momento de debilidad para dominarlo pero usted no es él"

Freeza/Caos se sonrío, el poder de observación de este ser era bastante bueno.

"Tienes razón, no lo soy por completo, verás cuando le ofrecí esta alianza a Freeza, él no espero que yo pudiera absorberlo, pero estaba débil, si hubiese estado con todas sus fuerzas no lo hubiese logrado, pero como no estaba así... pues ahora yo le poseo por completo y él lamentablemente se perdió en la oscuridad que es su alma y la mía"

Zarbon gruño y se lanzo en un ataque desesperado hacia ese ser.

"¡Maldito gusano!" –rugió con furia encegecedora.

"Tsk, tsk, eso no debes hacerlo –sujetando sus dos manos- deberías jurarme lealtad y así salvar tu vida –mientras enrollaba la cola en su cuello- no deberías luchar contra mí ya que fue Freeza quien te convirtió en lo que eres, pero parece que te gusta ser así, por lo cual no debería importarte obedecerme a mí"

"Nun...nunca lo haré –mientras sentía como la cola le empezaba a cortar el aire- Freza-sama es... mi señor y no tú... maldita cosa" –siseo.

"Idiota, bueno yo te di la oportunidad y ahora... bueno tendré que hacerme cargo de ti"

Acto seguido apretó mas fuerte la cola en su cuello y asfixiándolo, soltó sus manos y lo dejo colgando sólo de ella. Zarbon apenas respiraba y ya su vista se nublaba, no podía enfocar y simplemente se empezó a rendir.

"¡Suéltalo! –gritó con fuerza Galaxia al mismo tiempo que le atacaba.

"Pero que romántico –en un tono sarcástico- tu enamorada viene al rescate"

"Déjalo en paz Caos, esto es entre tú y yo"

"Oh lamentablemente también esta involucrado porque el sirvió a este ser con el cual estoy fusionado y por los recuerdos que tiene de este Zarbon –acercándolo a su cara- debería ser una persona excelente para servirme, pero como no quiere hacerlo deberé eliminarlo como a todos ustedes" –apretando con mas fuerza la cola en su cuello.

Pero al estar hablando con Galaxia no pudo detectar el ataque que vino hacia él; sólo lo hizo cuando escucho el grito de ataque a su espalda.

"¡ESPADA DE URANUS, ELIMINA!"

Ante ello Freeza/Caos trato de alejarse, sin percatarse de eso era lo que quería Uranus y en cuanto se movió las ondas de ataque de la espada, le dieron a la cola haciendo que soltara a un inconsciente Zarbon que fue recibido por Neptune. Esta después de recibir al hombre lo dejo cerca de los otros guerreros que estaban cerca de los capullos.

"¡Maldición! ¡Malditos todos ustedes! –grito un Freeza/Caos bastante enfurecido- ¡Levántense mis niños y destrúyanlos!, ¡Háganlo por mi, por su amo y señor!

Cuando termino de hablar nuevos youmas se levantaron y atacaron a todos, haciendo que se desconcentraran de los capullos, para defenderse de estos nuevos ataques.

Las Sailor Internas se agruparon alrededor de los capullos junto con Piccoro, Gohan. Krilyn para defender los saiyans en sus capullos, mientras que las Sailor Externas conjuntamente con Yamcha, Ten y Chaoz rodeaban a los futuros soberanos de Chikyuu.

Mientras la batalla dentro del capullo estaba en su apogeo.

"[Maldita hija de...]"

"[Pero que vocabulario frente a una Oujo]" –dijo Serena mientras fruncía el ceño en disgusto.

"[¡Ah! ¡Cállate!]"

"[No quiero, oblígame si puedes]" –mostrándole la lengua.

"[¡Ya veras que puedo!]" –regresando al ataque.

Pero sin que la esencia maligna se diera cuenta dos presencias se acercaron a los saiyas, pues estaba demasiado distraído tratando de eliminar a Serena.

"[Goku, Goku, por favor mírame –pero él no se daba por aludido por lo que la esencia hizo lo que aún en vida hubiese hecho- ¡GOKU!]"

Este miro a la presencia que tenía en frente y la reconoció, se sintió con tanta felicidad, ella estaba ahí, regañándolo como siempre, eso era su felicidad, escuchar su voz, aún en esa circunstancia.

"[Chichi]"

"[¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas protegiendo a Gohan?]"

"[No estas ahí]"

"[Esa no es excusa, tu eres su padre y debes protegerlo, con quien se quedara si tú lo abandonas, no es justo para él y además porque pierdes las esperanzas, si existe una oportunidad para estar juntos de nuevo]"

Goku miró a quien él había aprendido a amar con los años, a quien era su compañera de alma y sonrió pues entendió lo que quiso decir y abrazó a su esposa.

"[Hasta pronto entonces mi... amor]"

Ella sólo sonrió y con un suave beso, que no era de despedida sino de un hasta pronto, ambos comenzaron a diluirse hasta desaparecer del lugar.

Afuera en la realidad...

Todos los guerreros estaban bastante atareados con los youmas, llegando un momento que las Sailor Externas gritaron en rabia y una ola de energía surgió de ellas rodeándolas y alimentando un nuevo ataque para ellas.

Uranus se enderezo y alzo sus brazos y colocando las manos como si fuesen garras las bajo hacía adelante cruzándolas y con ello formo dos corrientes de aire de gran potencia y peligrosidad al tiempo que gritaba.

"¡TORNADO DE URANO!"

Neptune subió sus manos y formo una copa con sus manos sobre su cabeza y haciendo un giro completo formo un remolino de agua que surgía de su propio cuerpo mientras gritaba.

"¡TROMBA MARINA!"

Plut tomo con sus manos su cetro y lo giro sobre su cabeza formando un remolino que alzó polvo alrededor de ella y al lanzarlo hacía los youmas se volvió una poderosa tormenta de arena.

"¡EFRIT ATTACK!"

Pero Saturno sólo parecía juntar la energía a su alrededor mientras mantenía su campo de energía para tener a raya a los youmas y observaba con total seriedad a Freeza/Caos.

En el plano de la mente...

Vegeta había observado como la compañera de Goku había venido por él y ahora no estaban; no sabía si Bulma vendría por él, por que iba a hacerlo, el no merecía estar con ella. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que casi no noto que algo suave paso por su rostro y cuando miró la vio a ella sonriéndole y mirándole con ojos llenos de amor.

"[¿Bulma?, no puede ser, ¿realmente eres tú?]"

"[No soy una alucinación, tonto, claro que soy yo o ¿conoces a otra con el mismo nombre?]"

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa actitud; aún en este lugar ella era de un temperamento fuerte.

"[¿Vienes por mí?]"

"[No Vegeta, -viendo un brillo de tristeza en los ojos de él- vine a pedirte que no te rindas]" –ahora el brillo era de confusión.

"[Nada hay para mí en ese lugar]"

"[Yo no soy nada]"

"[Tú...-haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta- tú.... tú no estas]"

"[Si te rindes entonces realmente no estaré ni yo, ni él]" –pasando la mano de Vegeta por su vientre.

Vegeta le miró, no comprendió, pero después de un momento supo lo que quiso decir y le sonrió a la vez que le dio una suave caricia en su rostro.

"[Entonces debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, para recuperarte y al mocoso]"

"[¡Vegeta!]"

"[Jejeje ya mujer, no te enojes te ves horrible jeje]"

"[Eres imposible –mientras lo abrazaba- pero te amo]"

"[Y yo... a... ti]"

Así ambos comenzaron a desaparecer.

"[Maldita mocosa quítate de una vez]"

"[Claro]" –con una sonrisa en su cara.

"[Pero... ¿Dónde están?]"

"[¿Quiénes?]" –con su mejor cara de inocente.

"[¡Maldición, tú sabes quién!]"

"[Oh, los saiyas, se fueron, hará... unos minutos]"

"[Me estuviste... ¡distrayendo!]"

Serena sólo sonrió y comenzó a desparecer también antes de que la sombra pudiera atacarla y un grito de frustración se escucho en la nada.

"¡Maldición! ¡por qué no se acaban!" –gritó una frustrada Venus.

"Esto ya parece cuento de nunca acabar" –contribuyo Yamcha.

"¡Hey algo les pasa a los capullos!" –clamo Krilyn.

Los capullos comenzaron a deshacerse ante la vista de todos y los cuerpos de los dos guerreros salieron de éstos totalmente inconscientes.

"¡Otoosan!" –chilló Gohan.

Mientras un aliviado Endimión veía como su amada abría los ojos despacio.

Piccoro observo que Freeza/Caos no estaba exactamente feliz y miraba con un odio enorme hacía la Oujo-sama de la Luna.

"Por lo visto frustro sus planes"

Júpiter alzó a Vegeta con suma facilidad y mientras esquivaba los ataques de los youmas logro llegar cerca de las Sailor Externas; mientras Piccoro hizo lo mismo con Goku y conjuntamente con los demás se replegaron en un solo grupo.

"Maldita –siseo Freeza/Caos- esto lo pagaran" –comenzando a juntar energía en su mano y formando una esfera de color negro que crecía lentamente.

"Rayos necesitamos tiempo –dijo Galaxia- si pudiéramos distraerlo hasta que la Oujo-sama se recupere"

Plut apretó fuertemente su báculo, si hacía lo que pensaba, podía costarle la vida pero el riesgo valía la pena; pero antes de que hiciera algo Saturn salto hacía el cielo con su lanza puesta para el ataque.

"¡Saturn! –grito Mars- ¡no vayas! ¡es demasiado para ti!

Pero ella se detuvo por un momento y les dedico una sonrisa, la misma que les dio cuando se enfrento al Faraón 90 y les hablo.

"Les daré el tiempo que necesitan y esto no es un adiós sino un hasta luego, recuérdenlo, mientras la Oujo-sama viva nosotras también lo haremos"

Dicho eso se alejo de ellas dispuesta a enfrentar el peligro sola.


	15. Default Chapter

_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_

Nota: lo que este encerado con estos símbolos ... significa que piensa y no lo habla.

Nota: Los Efrit en las historias árabes son los demonios o genios que producen las tormentas de arena, por eso pensé que era lo mas adecuado para Plut la Sailor del tiempo y como se le representa en ocasiones con un reloj de arena, era obvia mi elección ^^. Estos tipos de seres no tienen nada que ver con los genios de las botellas ya que esos se llaman Djeinn (complicado el nombre ¿no?) y fueron encerrados, según las historias, por el Rey Salomón como castigo, el por que del castigo no lo se, mis conocimientos llegan hasta ahí, si alguien llega a saber el por que me avisa por favor ^_^

Si, si me demore, pero con un PC enfermo, flojera absoluta y mucho que leer pues uno se demora J

_XV.-ESPERANZA .-___

"Niña tonta ¿Crees qué podrás contra mí" –dijo Freeza/Caos a la joven Saturn que se acerco a él. "Bien tú te lo buscaste"

Diciendo eso arrojo la esfera de negra energía que había terminado de reunir hacía ella. Saturn detuvo su vuelo y elevó su lanza y en cuanto la esfera llego a ella la partió por la mitad; al hacerlo siguió con el giro de su lanza llevándola hacía la posición que tenía al comenzar a moverla, ocasionado con ese movimiento una estela como la de los cometas, luego la energía se comenzó a arremolinar a su alrededor y en ese momento ella gritó.

"¡Qué se abran las puertas de las tinieblas!"

Dicho esto tras Freeza/Caos comenzó a dibujarse un dintel, luego unas puertas ricamente adornadas, y cuando ésta ya se podía ver claramente, se abrió y se pudo ver la mas grande oscuridad que pudiera existir.

Freeza/Caos no podía creer lo que pasaba esa cosa había comenzado a absorberlo y la muchacha grito de nuevo.

"¡Tumba..." –la enegía se comenzó a concentrar en la hoja de la lanza...

"... del... " –la energía se fusiono con la hoja y brillo en un color plateado.

"... silencio!" –bajó la lanza en un ataque poderoso que atropello a Freeza/Caos como si lo hubiese colisionado un cometa; pero ese no fue el único, estos continuaron una y otra vez, empujando a su enemigo tras el umbral de las puertas; fue en el momento en que su oponente cruzó el portal y ella le siguió gritando por última vez.

"¡Plut ahora!

Y en ese momento Sailor Plut alzó su bastón y comenzó a orar una plegaria que la llenaba de dolor y condenaba a esa pequeña a su muerte.

"¡Crono, dios protector del espacio-tiempo!

¡Qué tu fuerza este conmigo!

¡Qué se cierre para siempre la puerta del mundo prohibido!

¡Puerta de las tinieblas ciérrate!"

Al terminar de decir aquella oración las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse encerrando tras ellas a Saturn y Freeza/Caos; fue cuando Serena abrió sus ojos y pudo ver borrosamente lo que pasaba, para cuando logró enfocar se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, ahogo un sollozo por el dolor; pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran una fuerte explosión cimbró los cielos y Saturn cayó pesadamente, cerca de sus aliados y un Freeza/Caos bastante herido y muy furioso logró salir antes e que las puertas se cerraran ante él.

"No puede ser"- murmuro Mercury.

"Imposible"- esta vez fue Krilyn quien habló.

"¡IDIOTAS! ¡PAGARAN POR ESTO!"- y diciendo esto el poder de Freeza/Caos se expandió y ataco a todos por igual.

Los saiyan comenzaban a despertar y débilmente comenzaban a moverse cuando el ataque los sorprendió y salieron volando como hojas al viento.

Serena ahogaba los sollozos, todo estaba convertido en locura y muerte, el esfuerzo de Hotaru había sido en vano y los saiya-jin todavía no se recuperaban por completo y ella no podía transformarse; eso la comenzó a enfurecer, tanto esfuerzo para mantener la paz, y aquellos que la defendían ahora eran sacudidos como si fueran basura; la rabia se anido en su pecho haciendo que sus manos temblaran. Endimión observaba a su futura esposa en sus brazos y comprendía su frustración y desespero, si tan sólo él pudiera usar mas poder, pero si lo hacía Chykyuu corría el riesgo de rasgarse y sería más fácil para este ente eliminarlos, no podía hacer nada mas que sujetar a Serena y esperar un milagro.

"Ya me cansaron, me librare de sus esperanzas de una vez por todas" –acto seguido una pequeña cantidad de energía se junto en el dedo de Freza/Caos y apunto al grupo de guerreros.

Las Sailor Scouts rodearon a los futuros reyes y los Guerreros Z se prepararon para lo peor. Vegeta y Gokuh miraban aún algo confundidos, pero poco a poco su mente se despejaba y podían ver la dimensión del problema.

Freeza/Caos lanzó su poder, pero ninguno supo a donde iba, sólo uno de ellos si pudo darse cuenta y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Namek! ¡Quítate!" –fue lo único que pudo hacer Zarbon por él.

Gohan al escuchar el grito se lanzo a empujar a su sensei, pero eso no evito que parte del rayo de energía le diera en el brazo.

"¡GOHAN!" –clamo Gokuh, era todo lo que le quedaba del amor de su esposa y ese bastardo casi lo había matado, pudo sentir como algo desde dentro pujaba por salir; si mataba a Piccoro las esferas desaparecerían y el no podría revivir a Chichi; en esa rabia la energía se arremolino a su alrededor formando un aura blanca que en algunos momentos era dorada. 

Ese ser no tenía corazón; su cabello se levanto.

Sólo se placía en el dolor de otros; sus ojos perdieron color y se pusieron blancos.

Destrucción era lo único que buscaba; la tierra se hundió y resquebrajo ante el poder que se manifestaba en él.

Se placía con el sufrimiento; su cabello como su aura se empezaron a tornar dorados.

Debía ser detenido; oro negro.

Para que nadie mas sufriera; oro negro.

Porque quería vivir en paz con su familia; oro negro.

Y ese ser no se lo iba a impedir; oro.

En ese momento un cambio ocurrió en Gokuh, su pelo ahora era dorado y sus ojos un par de turquesas, llenos de furia ciega en contra de ese ser; y con un grito que mas parecía el rugido de una bestia se lanzo al ataque.

Todos quedaron mudos al ver el cambio, no tan solo físico de Gokuh, sino también en poder, había aumentado drásticamente. Piccoro tenía en sus brazos a un aturullado Gohan por el cambio de su padre, y él sonrió. 

"Esto se va a poner bueno" –dijo suavemente.

Vegeta que miraba el cambio apenas podía creer lo que veía, su oponente, ese guerrero de tercera clase ante sus ojos se había convertido en lo que se suponía el debía llegar a ser, el súper saiya-ji. No lo podía creer, él iba a tomar venganza, mientras que a él no le quedaba mas que mirar. Apretó sus puños en furia, no podía ser verdad, no podía ser cierto; recordó todo lo que paso a manos de Freeza, como poco a poco lo fue convirtiendo en lo que él quería, haciendo que olvidase todo lo demás y sólo se llenara de odio, los castigos las humillaciones.

"No lo permitiré" –la energía se arremolino a su alrededor.

"Es mi derecho el vengarme" –el suelo crujió bajo él.

"Ese maldito me arrebato mi mundo, mi gente, me convirtió en una sombra de lo que debía ser" –su aura estalló con leves sombras doradas.

"Y un tercera clase lo esta enfrentando, cuando ese derecho es mío" –oro negro.

"Yo fui su esclavo por mas de veinte años y quiero venganza" –oro negro.

"Ahora que por fin tenía algo me lo arrebata y eso debe pagarlo" –oro negro.

"¡La venganza debe ser solo mía!" –oro

Y con ello un segundo súper saiyan se abrió paso al cielo para confrontar al avatar de la destrucción.


	16. Default Chapter

_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_

Nota: lo que este encerado con estos símbolos ... significa que piensa y no lo habla.

_XVI.-Tormenta Lunar.-___

La tierra crujía bajo las ondas de poder de los combatientes, ninguno quería dar tregua ni daba espacio para el otro vencer. Mientras en el suelo los demás guerreros observaban el espectáculo dantesco que se daba en los cielos.

"¿Creen que puedan vencer?" -pregunto Chaos sin especificar a nadie.

"Claro que lo harán -contesto Krylin- ten confianza en ellos"

"Tengo mis dudas" -comento Galaxia.

"¿Por que tienes dudas? -pregunto Tien.

"Cierto, a que se debe esas dudas" -agrego Yamcha.

"Mercury, ¿puedes usar tu computadora y verificar las energías de los tres?"

"Si Galaxia -y de inmediato Mercury se coloco sus lentes y uso su computador para verificar las energías de los guerreros que circundaban el cielo- No puede ser... esto no es posible"

"¿Qué pasa Mercury?" -pregunto Mars.

"Las energías de Vegeta-sama y Gokuh-san, aunque muy grandes, están empezando a disminuir... pero la de Freeza/Caos... sigue igual.

"Lo que me temí"

"¿A qué te refieres Galaxia?" -esta vez Uranus la encaro.

"Cuando estuve unida al Caos, este podía regenerar mis heridas, por ello la princesa no podía vencerme con facilidad, sólo cuando le hablo a mi alma pudo hacer que tuviera la fuerza para expulsar al Caos de mi cuerpo, pero con Freeza la situación es distinta, pues el de por si es un ser maligno y quiere causar daño, a diferencia mía que trate de poseerlo en mi cuerpo para proteger, pero todo salió mal" 

"Entonces que haremos -dijo Júpiter- no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, yo no me voy a dar por vencida, algo se debe poder hacer y voy a encontrar la manera"

Todos se miraron, pero sin que se les pudiera ocurrir nada, que iban a hacer; fue cuando un grito llamo su atención.

"¡Endimión! -grito Serena- ¡qué te pasa!"

El joven ouji de Chikyuu sangraba por su nariz y oídos.

"Es la presión del combate -dijo Plut- esta soportando apenas los choques de energías que hay en esta batalla, si siguen así el ouji-sama no soportara y morirá, llevándose al planeta con él"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" -pregunto Yamcha y Ten al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que escucharon, Endimión no ouji esta soportando una gran presión para que Chikyuu no sufra mayores daños, pero al hacerlo esta consumiendo su propia energía"

Todos miraban sin poder hacer nada; pero Serena pensaba distinto no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no podía dejar que todo terminara mal, no iba a permitir que los sueños de todos se destruyeran.

"Mars" -hablo Serena- "por favor cuida a Endimion"

"¿Qué vas a hacer Serena?, no hagas ninguna tontería"

Pero Serena sólo le sonrió y avanzo hacía un lado mas despejado. Mientras que en los cielos la batalla seguía su curso de violencia y destrucción.

Serena se concentro y saco el Cristal de Plata de su pecho, lo contuvo en sus manos y comenzó a orar.

"Por favor, antes me has ayudado, por favor, hazlo ahora, nuevamente, no puedo dejar que todo acabe, aún cuando mi vida vaya en ello, por favor Cristal de Plata ayudame a salvarles, ayudame a desaparecer este dolor, que el mal se vaya y no vuelva, por favor te lo suplico"

En medio de los oscuros cielos que el combate había dejado, se comenzó a abrir un espacio en donde la luna brillo con todo su esplendor, iluminando directamente a Serena.

Freeza/Caos se dio cuenta de ello y trato de atacar, pero los saiya se lo impidieron; nuevas fuerzas habían surgido en ellos por la luz de la luna y no estaban dispuestos a dejar escapar a su presa.

Serena levanto el Cristal de Plata hacía la luna, bañándole con su luz y cuando este comenzó a brillar con intensidad cerro sus ojos y grito.

"¡PODER ESTELAR DE LA LUNA ETERNA! ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!"

Dicho esto una nueva trasformación comenzó. Una resplandeciente luz rodeo a Serena y poco a poco la cubrió por completo. Sus cabellos dorados se tornaron plateados como la luna, en su cuerpo un nuevo fuku marinero aparecía; era blanco con hombreras doradas y pequeñas alas blancas le adornaban, su falda era plisada y con un adorno delantero de cintas tornasoladas y en su centro un poco mas abajo un broche con una estrella dorada rodeada de un círculo y a sus lados unas pequeñas alas y de las cuales flameaban dos níveas cintas; en sus pies tenía zapatos de taco alto y tan blancos como el fuku con unas alas en su talón; en su espalda una larga capa tan blanca como la nieve y es su borde rosas le adornaban; en su pecho un nuevo broche aparecía, era igual que su adorno en la cintura, sólo que en este el Cristal de Plata brillaba en su centro. Serena abrió sus ojos y extendió su mano y al hacerlo, frente a ella un nuevo báculo apareció; su largo era de su altura y tan blanquecino como su fuku; en su parte baja una pequeña esfera servía de base y una un poco mas grande con una línea dorada le seguía, en su parte superior una esfera mas pequeña unía el báculo con otra esfera mas grande con la misma línea dorada y sobre esta una mas grande casi como una mano empuñada, sobre esta un estrella con un círculo que le rodeaba; a los costados de la esfera mas grande tres pequeñas perlas le adornaban y entre la esfera del medio y las mas grande surgían dos alas. En su los moños de su cabeza, cintas doradas le cubrían, en su frente una nueva tiara le adornaba y con una estrella dorada y sobre estas unas pequeñas alas, sobresalían de los flecos de su pelo; por ultimo de sus lóbulos dos aretes pendían y tenían la forma de la luna creciente.

Todos enmudecieron ante el cambio, aun Freeza/Caos no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar. Los saiya miraron y volaron hacía ella y cuando llegaron se genuflectaron ante ella. Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba, no entendían pero Serena se les acerco y les hizo levantarse.

"Levántense mis nobles acólitos lunares, pues esta batalla la acabaremos ente nosotros, ya no combatirán solos, lo haremos juntos por todos los que tienen fe en el futuro"

"¡Quién te crees para decir eso! -grito Freeza/Caos- ¡Tú no eres nada!"

"Yo soy... lo que tanto temías Caos..., así como Vegeta-sama y Gokuh-san son para Freeza... su mayor temor; soy el poder de la luna encarnado, soy el futuro de este mundo... soy ¡Sailor Cosmos! ¡y serás castigado en el nombre de la luna!"

Los que contemplaban la batalla, estaban anonadados no podían creer lo que veían una nueva transformación de Serena siendo que ya no existía ninguna mas, pero aún así ella había hecho lo impensable y quienes la conocían sólo podían suponer que todo esto era por el amor que había en su ser para otros, hasta el punto del sacrificio.

Los tres guerreros se lanzaron en cruento ataque y su lado iban los saiya totalmente en trance. Las energías volvieron a volar, pero esta vez ningún disparo dio en la tierra. Ninguno daba cuartel al otro y en su desesperación el mal intento un ataque suicida para de una vez vencer a sus enemigos. 

"Esta vez -decía un agitado Freeza/Caos- no podrán hacer nada -juntando toda su energía en una gran bola negra- todos ustedes morirán ¡y nada podrá salvarlos! ¡pues hay mas oscuridad que luz en este universo! -diciendo esto arrojo su esfera de negro pode hacía ellos gritando- ¡¡CHO DEATH BALL!!"

Una gran esfera casi del tamaño del planeta se acercaba a ellos pero los saiya simplemente se pararon ante ella y al mismo tiempo lanzaron sus mejores ataques.

"¡¡¡KAME HAMA HAAAAAAAA!!!"

"¡¡¡GYARIC HOOOOO!!!"

Ante Estos poderes combinados el ataque parecía no avanzar, pero ninguno daba tregua. En ese entonces Sailor Cosmos alzó su báculo y miro hacía la esfera de negra energía.

"Muchos han sufrido, pero esto ya no sucederá. Una parte de mi se ira con lo que haré, pero el sacrificio vale la pena si con ellos puedo salvar a os demás y a mi amado. Llorare y sufriré pero esto debe acabar de una vez y para siempre ¡Esta vez no hay perdón! ¡Te di demasiadas oportunidades y las despreciaste! ¡Ahora pagaras por todo el mal que han hecho por separado y juntos! ¡Esta vez recibirán el poder total de la luna!"

Tras Sailor Cosmos se alzaba la orgullosa luna con todo su esplendor, giro su báculo sobre ella y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡¡¡DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO!!! ¡¡¡ACCIOOON!!!"

Apunto su báculo hacía ese ser y de la misma luna se desenrolló un gigantesco dragón de luz de luna que paso por entre los saiya y se dirigió hacía Freza/Caos y en su estela les brindo mas energía a los dos guerreros que aumentaron su ataque y con ello desintegraron el de su enemigo, dejando el paso libre para el dragón que llego con un gran rugido hacía él, envolviéndolo con su transparente cuerpo y cuando termino bajo su cabeza y de un solo movimiento lo engullo. Acto seguido un gran estallido de luz ocurrió en el cielo y cada estela de luz de luna que caía despejaba la atmósfera del mal que le había manchado, purificando toda Chikyuu con ese acto.

Cuando todo termino, el ambiente estaba limpio y purificado, ninguna huella del enemigo estaba presente o perceptible.

"L-lo destruyo" -dijo Venus

"Eso parece"-contesto Plut

"No, sólo lo disperso lo mas lejos que se pudo, el Caos es imposible de destruir, es energía negativa y siempre existirá, sólo le tomara mucho tiempo poder reunirse de nuevo" -concluyo Galaxia.

"Te equivocas Galaxia -vino una suave pero firme voz de atrás- el Caos esta totalmente destruido"

"Pero eso es imposible... no es... oh no, por Kami.... no pudo... oh Kami" -lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Galaxia al ver a su señora ante ella.

"¿Qué pasa" -pregunto Mars, ayudando a levantarse a Endimión.

"Yo debí renunciar a algo para que esto sucediera.... yo renuncie a lo único que e hacia totalmente como los demás... yo... renuncia.... a mi ... mortalidad... ahora soy inmortal... nunca moriré... y si la vida de nosotros selenitas era larga, para mi ahora... es eterna..."

Todos enmudecieron no sabían que pensar sobre ello. Pero hubo alguien que pregunto... Zarbon.

"¿Qué hay de malo en ello? ¿en ser inmortal?"

"Todos mueren a tu alrededor, todos los que conoces y son tus amigos mueren y uno se queda, la familia muere y uno queda, el ser mas amado -mirando a Endimión- muere y uno llorara eternamente su partida pues jamás morirás y no podrás estar con él en el otro mundo, la soledad y el vacío será mi única compañía"

Zarbon se helo jamás pensó de esa manera, su señor nunca lo pensó tampoco, pero dudaba que le hubiese importado, pero para alguien como ella, el precio era demasiado alto.

"Lo siento... yooo... no se que decir"

"Entonces no digas nada, chico azuloso" -hablo Vegeta.

"Vaya pensé que estabas convertido en zombi maldito mono"

"Oh vamos no comiencen que ya no quiero otra pelea aunque no participe en ella"

"¡Tú callate Kakarotto!"

"Allá vamos de nuevo" -dijo Krillyn.

Ninguno pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación, pero lo que había dicho Sailor Cosmos había quedado dentro de ellos.


	17. Default Chapter

_DRAGON LUNAR ETERNO_

Nota: si en el capitulo anterior esperaban la gran descripción de una batalla siento haberlos decepcionado, pero soy mala para una descripción de esas, así que tendrán que conformarse con lo que hice ^^u

Nota 2: la descripción que hice del traje de Serena, no lo invente, es el que usa en la parte final del manga, al igual que el nombre; en el anime la cosa es distinta y yo me he basado en las dos versiones para el manejo de las Sailor ^_~ En todo caso me conseguí en una revista el dibujo pero a color y por ello pude describirlo

Nota 3: bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic y con este capitulo ya definitivamente lo termino ¡¡¡¡POR FIIIIIINNNN!!!! Y espero que lean los que pueda escribir mas adelante, claro que tratare de ser mas constante, pero no me pidan milagros jejejeejejee =)

_XVII.-Una nueva vida.-___

Todo estaba en calma, después de la batalla había logrado reunir las esferas del dragón y convocar a Shen Long y reparar el daño que se había producido, todo estaba en ahora relativa normalidad...

"Estas segura de que ella nacerá a pesar de todo"

"Si Darien, quizás es por esto es que sólo te daré una hija y no mas, aunque Luna me dijo que sólo nacía un niño por cada milenio; aún así Rini nacerá y todo será como debe ser... menos... yo... ¡oh Darien! ¡Qué haré cuando ya no estés!" -escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio.

"Vivir Serena, vivir por nosotros, seguir adelante, y siempre darle a otros esa sonrisa tuya llena de vida y esperanza -acariciando suavemente sus cabellos y dando un beso en ellos- pero mientras eso llega, disfrutar de cada momento que tengamos juntos" -mientras la separaba de su pecho y se acercaba a sus labios para darle un suave beso que Serena no tardo en responder.

En otro lado una pareja estaba bastante entretenida en una suave, tranquila y leve discusión familiar...

"¡El mocoso se llamará Vegeta! ¡Es el nombre que se ha usado por generaciones en los míos!"

"¡No! ¡El se llamara Trunks, porque es tradición familiar también!"

"¡Ningún descendiente mío se llamará de esa manera!"

"¡Qué sí!"

"¡Qué no!... "

"¿Tú crees que algún día se pongan de acuerdo?" -pregunto Zarbon a Galaxia que estaba a su lado mientras bebían té-

"Pues espero que lo hagan antes de que nazca el niño, porque sino será un problema"

"¿Todavía están en lo mismo?" -pregunto Haruka que estaba llegando junto a Michiru al lugar.

"Si" -fue la escueta respuesta de los dos.

A todos ellos les recorrió una pequeña gota de sudor por su espalda ante la situación que presenciaban.

"En sus marcas... listos... ¡fuera!" -grito una eufórica Mina.

"¡Vamos Ami, demuéstrale quien es la genio!" -chillaba Lita.

"¡Si con esfuerzo!" -le acompañaba en las porras Rei.

"¡No te dejes Gohan!" -aclamaba Chichi.

"¡Vamos hijo! ¡tú puedes!" -le seguía la comparsa al asunto Gokuh.

"Pero que escandalosos, si lo único que están haciendo es resolver unos problema de matemáticas" -comentaba un fastidiado Piccoro desde un lado.

"Se nota que usted nunca a tenido que resolver uno ¿verdad?" -pregunto Setsuna.

"¿El? Ni lo creas, lo mas probable es que hubiese matado al profesor que tratara de enseñarle" -fue el comentario que dio Krillyn a pesar de la mirada asesina que le dio Piccoro.

"Yo si puedo imaginarme eso" -contesto una risueña Hotaru.

"Hmph" -fue la escueta respuesta de Piccoro.

Mientras la competencia matemática continuaba en todo su apogeo.

"¿Y qué harás ahora Yamcha?"

"No lo se... quizás regrese al béisbol... por lo menos tendré a un grupo de fanáticas tras de mi" -comentaba no muy convencido.

"Yo regresare con Chaoz a las montañas... además Lunch me espera allá, quizás... me atreva a formar una familia" -decía un sonrojado Ten.

"Pues yo que tú lo haría rápido, tú sabes que tan puede peligrosa puede ser ella enojada"

"No me lo recuerdes"

Ambos rieron con el comentario, todavía había mucho camino que recorrer, pero las cosas parecían mas calmadas. Mientras Chaoz jugaba junto a Puar un poco mas lejos.

El tiempo pasó y ambos grupos se despidieron para continuar con sus vidas. 

Galaxia junto a Zarbón partirían al espacio. Ninguno quería quedarse, pues sus vidas estaban en ese inmenso e interminable lugar.

Las Sailor Internas regresaría a Tokio, después de todo todavía eran estudiantes y antes de que el Neo Milenio de Plata surgiera, ellas todavía tenían que seguir con su rutina diaria. Además a Darien le faltaba muy poco par terminar de sus estudios y comenzar a especializarse en el área de medicina que quería.

Plut retornaría al futuro, mas específicamente a su punto de guardia en las puertas del tiempo.

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru reanudarían sus vidas, como las habían tenido antes de la batalla. Haruka en sus carreras de auto, Michiru y sus conciertos de violín y Hotaru siendo la mimada de las dos.

Los guerreros Z, ya tenía sus vidas hechas.

Vegeta después de varias discusiones y un chantaje lloroso por parte de Bulma había terminado por aceptar el nombre que quería ella para el hijo de ambos. Aunque en secreto lo había aprobado hacía mucho tiempo pero quería verla enojada porque le encantaba enfurecerla.

Piccoro regresaría a las montañas en donde siempre había vivido pero Gohan lo visitaría cada vez que sus estudios se lo permitieran o las veces que pudiera escaparse con o sin la ayuda de su padre, para las rabietas de Chichi.

Krillyn volvería a vivir con el maestro Roshi a la isla de Kame House.

Yamcha comenzaría de nuevo con su carrera de beisbolista y esperaba que esta vez su pudiera encontrar a alguien para él.

Ten y Chaos se irían a las montañas junto a Lunch a comenzar de cero y ver que les deparaba le destino a ellos.

Cuando todos se despedían Bulma pudo advertir que Gokuh y Chichi se estaban secreteando desde hacía bastante rato y parecía muy nerviosos.

"A ver ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?" -termino por preguntar.

"¿A nosotros? Nada Bulma, te lo aseguro" -sonrió nerviosamente Gokuh.

"Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo Gokuh así que es mejor que me vayas diciendo de una vez que pasa"

"Bueno -empezó Gokuh- es que verán.... este Chichi y yo... esssteeeee" -se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

"¡Demonios Kakarotto! ¡habla ya de una vez!" -sutilmente les sugirió Vegeta.

"Bien verán -esta vez fue Chichi quien hablo- yo... estoy... embarazada" -fue su respuesta.

Todos quedaron mudos, hasta que alguien hizo un comentario.

"Mira Vegeta vas a tener mas monos que te vana llamar Ouji-sama"

"¡Zarbon ahora si que te mato!"

"Vamos, vamos Vegeta nada de escándalos -le dijo Bulma- además a él que le importa, se va del planeta y como no tiene a nadie que le diga algo así pues esta ce-lo-so"

"¡Que cosa!" -aúllo Zarbon.

Las risas se oyeron y acto seguido y las felicitaciones comenzaron a llegar a los futuros padres. El mas feliz con todo era Gohan que ahora sería el hermano mayor.

"Espero que sean felices mis amigos" -les hablo Serena.

"Claro siempre es bueno que la familia crezca" -respondió un orgulloso Gokuh.

"Serena hay algo que quise preguntarle -hablo Zarbon- por qué ellos -apuntando a Gokuh y Vegeta- actuaron de esa forma en el combate"

"Soy la Luna y ellos fueron influenciados por mi poder, no los domine si esos piensas, sólo se dejaron llevar por la energía que estaba expeliendo, como una abeja a la miel. Ellos estaban concientes de lo que hacían pero al ser seres que se nutren de la luz lunar me seguirán  a donde sea si la expulso con tanta fuerza"

La explicación dejos satisfecho a todos y la despedida fue ya, la definitiva.

Cada grupo tomo su propio rumbo y sus nuevas vidas comenzaron. Para una el futuro ya estaba escrito pero lo aceptaba con resignación, pues ella misma lo había decidido de esa manera y para los otros el destino tendría nuevas aventuras y pruebas para superar y vivir pues no hay mayor aventura que la vida misma.........

_FIN_


End file.
